Badlands
by Endergirl00
Summary: [Contains OCs]The Withers struck down fast…no one knows how this was possible…everything is gone…the biomes have changed into this hell, our friends and family have turned into Them… even our pets…But not all hope is lost…not in this god damned waste land called Earth. I have been created…to put an end to this god forsaken war...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's Endy! I see you stumbled upon my story… Anyways, this is a new story I wanted to show you guys, its been a while since I wrote another story. So this story will have OCs along the way, if you would like, leave one only on THIS chapter! Not other chapters please! and enjoy!**

**Proluge**

War…something that fuels our anger. It has always been with us, it's like a cycle…a never ending cycle..But this time…the cycle has been stuck…and it was to late...nothing is left, everything we have, everything we have worked for…gone...withered away…just like those withers. The Withers… they have become something else, a virus…no, a disease. One to infect not just humans, but all species… turning into withered flesh and black bones. But they are not like zombies, they are more intelligent, and have even created their own army to destroy us…But with every problem, there is an answer. North American states worked together, making their ultimate army…The Forces, divided into three sections, The Defensive Force, The Recon Force, and The Government Force. But that's not all…Because of the disease; the entire American country was forced to make these…prisons…quarantine zones…13 of them. I am… a survivor in one of these quarantine zones. But I am known to be feared from everyone else. I can't remember much…though but I do remember that I was a lab rat, something tested on, something to change this world… But I escaped… I don't know how or why, but I will eventually find out…my name…is Nova… and I am…the Demon…

**So thats the Proluge, more chapters will be added once I get more OCs! If you are interested here is the OC template!**

****Not accepting anymore OCs****


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Also please leave a review if you want to see more!**

**Nova-**

There was chaos wherever I went, people robbing and murdering each other. As if The Forces would do anything to protect us within these walls. I had already returned from the market, where all the food supplies were. And I was just in luck to get the most out of there. Every day heading to the market felt like Black Friday. I carried the food inside a backpack, which I hung over my shoulder, and I just walked silently in the street, trying to avoid eye contact. One guy came running up to me, gun in hand and a glare.

"Hand over that bag bitch!" he yelled, you could tell he was trembling in fear as he held his gun.

"I'm not worth stealing." I replied, walking around him, still not making eye contact. He then forcefully grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I gave him a death stare as he returned one to me. I clenched my fists, which were already engulfed in flames, as I threw a punch onto his face. He screamed as he fell to the floor, his cheek almost entirely melted, revealing flesh. I immediately turned around and picked up my pace. Some people stared and ran or turned direction when they saw me. Some of them yelling "Demon!" or "Fire Witch!" as they screamed down and up the streets. I simply ignored them, because they were right.

**Kat O'Connely**-I woke up with a start, as I heard more screaming and gunshots than usual. Which was practically normal every day within the walls. I flumped back onto the couch, staring into the sky. Twin brothers, Leo and Chris were playing a game of poker on the table. I decided to pull one of my pistols out and examined it with boredom. I nearly fired a shot when I heard the front door slam open. I stood right up and pointed my gun at whoever was standing there. Only realizing the familiar black combat boots, dark navy blue jeans, grey tank top and black leather jacket with purple streaks. It was Nova.

"Relax Kat." She said calmly, gesturing with her hands. "It's just me." she hardly even reacted to being pointed with a gun.

"You should really knock next time." I suggested, Nova only responded with a "Whatever" as usual. As she made her way toward Chris and Leo, dropping her bag right in front of them. Chris was smiling eagerly.

"Who'd ya kill?" Chris said playfully. Leo only looked at both of them with confusion.

"Some guy with a gun." Nova replied. Leo was curiously looking inside the bag Nova put on the table, and he gasped as he pulled out a rather large mutton. I widened my eyes when I saw it as well.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked.

"Stole it from The Defensive Force's supply storage." Nova responded.

"Do you have a death wish?" Chris sounded worried. "You would have been shot if they spotted you stealing from the supply storage!" Nova only flipped her black wavy hair in response.

"Shut up." She said. "You would have done the same if you were desperate." She then placed her hand onto the raw mutton, as her hand and the raw meat flashed in flames. Within a few seconds, the mutton changed from a pinkish red color to a light brown. Chris and Leo jumped out of their seats and stepped back at Nova "cooked" the mutton. "Eat up." She said, as she waved her burning hand to put out of the flames.

"You know we have a grill Nova." Chris muttered. Leo pulled out one of his throwing knifes and jabbed the cooked mutton into individual pieces. Chris was looking at it yearningly. As if he had never eaten meat before. I simply sat upright on the couch as I put away my pistol in the belt of my pants. Nova had come up and sat right beside me, she pulled out her pocket pistol, and started to spin it around playfully in boredom. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Something is bothering you?" I said with a smile. Nova sighed, she then put her pocket pistol back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Have you ever though about leaving?" She asked. I only shrugged.

"If there was a chance, I'll take it any day. Anything to get out of this hell."

"Well then. I thought we could head over to the quarantine zone in Detroit." Nova suggested. "Ever since the disease and war, Detroit has been one of the most successful quarantine zones." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What makes you think you're right?" I asked. Nova smiled and walked over to the table where Chris and Leo were shoving their faces with mutton. Nova grabbed the bag and came back to where she was sitting. She opened the bag and pulled out a rolled piece of paper, which she handed to me. I took it from her grasp and carefully removed the band from the rolled paper, the paper was actually a map which showed America and their respectful quarantine zones, under the map was a key which listed all 13 quarantine zones and showed percentages in population, supplies, power, and everything necessary. And out of all quarantine zones, Detroit had the highest.

"Too bad that The Defensive Force doesn't let anyone leave." I said folding the map and handing it Nova." Nova only smiled when I said that. "Shit…whatever you are thinking Nova, it is a bad idea." Nova's smiled disappeared.

"Nothing is a bad idea until you actually have done a mistake." Nova replied. She reached for her pocket and pulled out her pocket pistol, she fired a shot between Chris and Leo, which startled them, causing one of them to fall of their chair.

"What the hell Nova?" Leo yelled, hand on his chest and taking deep breaths. "Pack up boys." She said. "Were going on a vacation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I'm glad you guys really like it so far so I'll try to post regularly. I'm mostly concerned about posting your OCs, you guys are sending in great OCs but please read the OC posting rule. For Type: _ONLY_****put in Wither or Human. Nothing else please! Those who put other 'races or types' please fix them or I will use them as a race that sounds close to a human's or withers. **

**Chris-**

As we sat above the roof of our apartment, watching the tainted red sky fall to darkness, the moon was slowly on its way behind us. Leo and Kat's mission was to keep and eye on The Defensive Force's military and storage base until the night guard come to take place. Nova and me were supposed to wait until they gave us signal to get moving. But we have been waiting for nearly four hours, and there was nothing left to do but wait until we receive a signal.

"So what made you think we should change quarantine zones?" I asked.

"The world is changing. We should change as well. We could start with a better life style. "She answered. There was a moment of silence, I then pulled out my radio and turned it on, all I could hear was static. I then turned it off and put it back in my pocket. As I placed the radio back into my pocket, I noticed a rather small, dull red dot on my skin, it moved up my arm and onto my face, then blinding my eye. It was Leo's red laser point he always liked to play with.

"The signal!" I yelled. Trying to block the red dot from my view. Nova then jumped stood up and dusted herself.

"Let's roll." She said. Nova took a few step backs, she then began to sprint.

"Nova?" I asked, sounding worried. Nova then took a leap off the ledge. "Nova!" I called. I watched her plummet down to the ground, only to see her land precisely on her feet, leaving behind small evidence of impact. "Man, I wish I could do that."

**Nova-**

I looked over the apartment I jumped off and took a look at Chris who was admiring my jump with a gapping mouth.

"Take the stairs!" I yelled to him as loud as I could. "I'll meet up with Kat and Leo at the base's wall." I then went running down the street toward The Defensive Force's base, making sharp turns to avoid contact with Defensive Force soldiers or other lunatics. Their was a strict law that if you were found roaming the streets passed twilight, they would shoot you on sight. I quickly spotted one guard in the distance patrolling one street, armed with a gun and iron sword which rested on his back. I swiftly ran into the nearest alleyway before he could spot me. I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. "C'mon Nova." I spoke out loud. "You can do this." I slowly pulled out my pocket gun and moved away from the safety of the alleyway. I made my way toward the unsuspecting soldier who was minding his own business. That is, until he turned around, pointing his gun at me.

"Citizen! Return to your home immediately!" He commanded. "Turn back now or I will use physical force!" I ignored him, and only gave him a glare. "You have three seconds to turn around!" He yelled. "One!" I held out my pocket gun toward him. "Two!" His voice getting louder, he took a step back.

"Three." I said. Firing a shot at his chest, he fell to the ground, he attempted to fire a shot, which he fired mistakenly on the ground. I then ran up to the soldier and confiscated his gun, which was a revolver. The soldier was still alive and he was coughing and spitting out blood. "Makes me think." I said to him. "Why weren't you in your home?" He didn't answer; he only coughed up more blood as his life slowly faded. I walked away, looking up to see The Defensive Force's base was nearby. I made another sprint for it, making sure that no other soldiers would have heard the shot. I took a turn into an alleyway, where I rested a bit. Someone then grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth as I tried to scream. I turned to see Leo and Kat.

"Dammit." I whispered. "Why didn't you turn on your radio?"

"It was too risky." Kat said, who was spying behind the wall incase of soldiers spotting them.

"Did Chris catch up to you both yet?" I asked.

"I told him on my radio to meet up in the corner of where the wall was." Leo answered.

"Sure, tell him on his radio but not mine." I muttered.

"Less talking more running." Kat said, as she ran right ahead of us toward the wall. "We're almost there."

I've never seen The Defensive Force's base up close. In fact, I don't think anyone even got this close alive. I've heard rumors that people were shot down accidently treading into this area. The base's wall was almost as high as the quarantine zone's wall. But it was made some sort of metal or steel instead of concrete. On the top of the wall was edged with barbed wires, some even had searchlights or watchtowers.

"Shit!" Leo whispered. I looked ahead to see yet another patrolling guard. I made a silent turn to the left; Kat and Leo went to the wall opposite to me. Leo pulled out one of his throwing knifes and peaked behind the wall. The soldier didn't seem to notice him, but he wasn't standing in the right area for a fatal hit. I looked around the environment around me and spotted a empty glass bottle. I picked it up and threw it over to where the soldier was standing. Once the bottle crashed into the ground, the soldier turned around toward the wall I was hiding behind.

"Who's there?" He called out. I leaned my back against the wall and prayed that Leo would make a hit. I could hear the soldier reload his gun and fire a few shots. "Come out or I'll shoot!" I then looked across from me to see Leo rush out of his hiding area and throw one of his knifes, which landed in the soldiers throat. Deep enough to make a fast and silent kill. Leo then took a sigh of relief, seeing he almost put his life on the line to save me.

"Leo?" I heard a familiar voice. I treaded out of the wall to spot Chris walking up to the dead soldier and staring at a relieved Leo.

"Chris!" Leo yelled. Kat quickly shushed him.

"Let's just get over this wall and get the hell out of here." Kat pointed out.

"Let me try my fire." I said. I made my way toward the wall and rested my hand on the metal wall. I concentrated all my strength onto my hand until flames burst out. Nothing happened though, I closed my eyes tightly and pushed my hand harder into the rough metal wall, it still wouldn't melt. I dismissed my flame and threw a hard punch at the wall. The impact caused my knuckles to bleed.

"Dammit, we're so close! We can't give up now!" I yelled. I took one look at my bloody hand, and clenched it. I tried one more time and placed my hand on the wall. I then sensed a strange power, a feeling so great and heavy, I felt like my body was moving toward it. I took a few large step backs, my hand still out. I let the feeling took over my body, in an instant I could feel a large vibration and suddenly the wall broke off into a single piece and slammed right into my hand. I was startled and dismissed the power at once, the divided wall was left hanging there, completely still. It then started to creak and fall backwards, falling with a loud and strong clash that caused the ground to vibrate.

"What the hell did you do?" Leo said, grabbing his head and taking in what he just saw.

"Nova. Your nose." Kat pointed out, I placed my finger on the bridge of my nose, I then took a look to see blood dripping down my finger.

"That's weird." I said. I took a look at my hand that caused the wall fall, the blood had completely dried out, and the bruise was gone. The sirens then went off, all the searchlights were looking under the fallen wall I broke.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

"You expect us run through a battlefield?" Chris yelled back.

"I expect you to live! Time to test out this new power." I held out my hand, summoning the power I just used. I could feel it, surrounding me. All my senses focused into one thing. My hand was vibrating rapidly, the wall that fell was gliding on the ground towards me, and the barbed wires were leaning toward the ground. _It's like I'm a magnet._ I thought. "Stay close to me." I commanded. Kat pulled out both her pistols and stood right in front of me.

"I'm way ahead of you Nova." Kat said. Chris pulled out his own pocket pistol and Leo just looked at knives uneasily. I reached into my pocket and threw my own pistol at Leo, which he caught surprisingly.

"Ready guys?" I called. Without waiting for an answer I charged right in.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as a reminder, please if you want to post your OC, follow my guidelines. Thanks for understanding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say, but here is another chapter! I'm going to start adding more OCs as the story progresses. All I can say is don't forget to leave a review!**

**Chris-**

I watched Nova bolt right in, Kat right behind her. I looked at Leo, who was also looking at me, he just shrugged and followed after the two running girls. _How did I get in this mess? _I thought, before running in as well. My heart was beating fast, all the searchlights were pointing toward at us, I could hardly see a thing behind them. Though I did spot some soldiers that could be holding guns. What's worse was now I could hear the swooshing of a helicopter flying by, hovering right above us.

"Demon of Chicago!" Someone yelled from the helicopter. "Surrender now and we will let you live!" Nova muttered something I couldn't quite hear from all the noise that was happening. She raised her hand, which began to vibrate. The helicopter above started to move erratically, swaying in both directions as Nova waved her arm. Nova then slammed her hand to the right, the helicopter then swayed, following the same direction as Nova did with her hand and crashed into the right, causing an explosion. I heard some of the soldiers cry out "Open fire!" and I braced. As I heard the sound of bullets being shot, I closed my eyes and covered my ears. For a while then, I didn't feel anything, I peeked open my eyes and gapped my mouth in surprised. All the bullets shot at us just stood there, hovering and creating a dome around Nova, she still had her hand raised which vibrated even faster.

"Quit looking at the scenery Chris! Keep moving!" Nova yelled. I nodded and quickened my sprint. The soldiers didn't stop firing their shots at us. I took the advantage and pulled out my gun, but as I did. It shook and released itself from my grasp, attaching itself to the dome of bullets that Nova created. I only turned back and continued to run. That is, until Nova and the others stopped dead in their tracks. Nova was looking at a small airplane in the distance.

"There's our ride." Kat spoke up. Nova signaled with her other hands for us to get on the plane.

"Wait, none of us know how to drive a freaking plane!" I pointed out. Nova and Leo looked over at Kat suspiciously.

"What? You want me- No way! I only took one course and I failed it!" Kat whined.

"There's no time Kat! You're capable of flying it better than the three of us." Nova said. Kat started to take deep breaths.

"So this is how I die." She muttered. Kat started to shake a little. Meanwhile, more soldiers were making their way toward us. I may have spotted one of them holding an RPG.

"Shit! We need to get moving." I said, running toward the plane. Nova waved her hand one more time, causing the bullets she stopped to fall onto the ground. Leo pulled out Nova's pocket pistol and fired a few shots to slow them down. I grabbed both the levers to door of the plane and pulled. Leo got in first, before firing a few more shots, Nova second, and Kat was struggling to get into the front seat.

"Move it bitch!" I yelled. Realizing what I just said.

"Don't rush me dammit!" Kat yelled back, throwing her gun at my forehead, which I dodged surprisingly. Kat eventually got in, almost getting shot in the process. I closed the door as fast as I could and sat down in the nearest seat. I stared out the small window, watching soldiers surround the area, but they didn't seem to fire any shots.

**Kat O'Connely-**

I quickly strapped myself in and took a look at the controls.

"Let's see here..." I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed the red leaver and pushed the button, while pushing it I slowly pushed the leaver backwards, I then twisted the leaver clockwise to start the fuel. I looked over to the right of set of buttons and leavers and clicked the red button to start the electric power. Next to the button, I twisted the plunged and pulled it back then pushed it back in, I then twisted around tightly to lock it in place. I then looked around to find the key to start the engines.

"Dammit where is the key?" I said, sounding panicked. I then looked at the key holder to see the key was already in place. _Sure, that's responsible… _I though. I quickly twisted the key to begin ignition. I put my one foot on the throttle, and the other on the breaks. The front turbine then began to spin. I pushed hard on the throttle, earning slow speed.

"What's taking so long?" Nova yelled, coming up to the front.

"Sit down! It's gonna be a bumpy take off!" I yelled. I took in a deep breath and began to accelerate the plane; some soldiers moved out the way and tried to fire a few shots. I looked in the distance to see the end of the runway. As soon as the plane accelerated enough, I pulled the wheel, the plane starting to take off. I tried to keep my eyes open, making sure I wouldn't hit the wall. I kept pulling the wheel until we were high enough to reach over the wall. _There's no time, I've got one shot at this!_ As I aiming directly over the high wall, once seeing over it, I felt a small bump and my face slammed on the dashboard. I rubbed my face and looked forward again, looking over the destroyed landscape and wasteland of what the withers left behind. I took a sigh and rested my back on the cushion of the seat.

"We made it." I sighed; my heart beginning to rest.

**Connor-**

"I'm disappointed in you Connor." The man over the phone said.

"I can explain!" I yelled. Standing up from my desk and wiping the sweat from my forehead. "I'm not sure how the subject got her hands on the map or plane!"

"I don't care how she escaped out of the walls or how she got her hands on the map! This is all part of my plan."

"Then why the hell are you mad?" I yelled, banging my hand on the desk.

"I'm aware that she is on her way to Detroit. That means we can get both the subjects and continue our tests to see how they have improved physically and mentally. All you have to do is stick with the plan until we get our hands on them." The man over the phone sounded more sinister.

"Haven't you contacted the other quarantine areas about this?" I asked.

"They are aware, but I have been told by other Government Forces commanders that the other 11 haven't reacted to escaping out of the area. In fact, one of them has been shot down for causing a massacre and abusing his strength. Yet, my successful 13th has been capable of escaping your walls and is now on her way toward Detroit to reach my lucky 7th."

"You've never explained to me what these 13 are." I pointed out.

"Time will come when I explain to you Project Fear. But I should tell you that my number 7th has always been a trouble maker in the process."

"How so?" I asked.

"He has this…hobby…to electrocute…his victims."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! here is a new chapter! its a bit longer than usual. Also I am NO LONGER accepting more OCs! All OCs posted before this chapter will be added soon enough, thanks for posting your OCs… Also…we have a special OC here from a very special author: Nstorm. Go check out her/his profile! (Yes…I have no idea what gender…) Aand enjoy this chapter!**

**Nova-**

"Nova…wake up." A familiar voice called, who was Leo. I blinked my eyes awake and yawned.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We're almost there." Leo said, looking out the small window. I sat upright from my seat and looked out the window, a city just in sight.

"So what's the plan once we get in?" Chris asked.

"First, we'll land the plane in a unsuspecting area within the Defensive Force's base. Then we can find an area to take shelter and live a nice life without crime."

"Sounds legit..." Chris muttered.

"Hey…guys. We got some bad news and some good news." Kat called out.

"Give it to me straight Kat." I answered.

"Good news is, we'll be landing shortly."

"And the bad news?" Leo questioned.

"I…have absolutely no idea how to land this thing." Kat responded. _Great… _I muttered_. _I heard a loud gasp that Kat let out.

"Now we have a situation." Kat said, trying to sound calm. I looked out the window, a familiar shape of some sort of flying animal…no, a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a withered one.

"Shit, of all things, why a withered dragon?" I complained. I jumped out of my seat and made my way towards Kat. The dragon was flying closely around the aircraft, growling and roaring loudly. Kat spun the wheel to the right, trying to avoid the dragon. Soon the withered monster stopped and hovered, looking at us one more time before flying off in a different direction.

"What scared him." I wondered. I turned around and stared at the front window; Kat was about to run into a building.

"Shit! Turn Kat!" Kat immediately swerved a hard left, trying to avoid the building, I nearly fell, but I grabbed onto the chair and tried to keep my balance. The Defensive Force's base was already insight, Kat was hovering above it trying to find a good area to land it.

"You got this Kat." I said, placing one hand on her shoulder. I noticed a drip of sweat fall from the side of her face. We were getting closer to the ground. Once we did, the plane slammed hard on the ground. I lost my balance and grasped to the chair tightly. The plane started to slow down, but not enough, Kat was pushing hard on the breaks, the plane began to glide on the ground and eventually hit the other side of base's wall. Kat was taking deep breaths.

"Never…make me…do that…again…" Kat wheezed. I looked back to see Leo and Chris grasping the armchairs tightly. Chris immediately jumped out of his seat and opened the door; he fell to the ground and hugged it.

"Sweet land! Where were you when I was almost killed by Kat?" Chris yelled, sounding like a lunatic. I jumped out of the door of the airplane and dusted my jeans.

"Get a hold of yourself Chris." I said, lets find the exit to this base without anyone knowing." Leo got out of the plane, shuddering. Kat looked tired and worn out from the near-death situation we were in.

"Let's…take a break in that bunker." Kat pointed to a bunker close by.

"We could all use a break." I spoke up, taking a look at insane Chris and startled Leo. Kat and I left Chris and Leo and went toward the bunker. Chris and Leo eventually caught up with and eventually became "normal".

**Kat O'Connely-**

The bunker was rather huge, stocked with boxes filled with food or supplies, some weaponry and a few chairs and tables. Chris took a seat in one of them and Nova inspected one of the boxes. Leo wandered around the bunker.

"We shouldn't stay to long." I said. "We could get caught."

"Could get caught? More like in trouble." a voice called out, I noticed a small glow coming from one side of the room, a door was wide open and a man was standing there, I couldn't quite tell what he looked like, but as he moved closer, his appearance became clear. The man had short brown hair and red eyes; a small piece of armor took over his entire left arm from shoulder to wrist. He wore a black shirt and black chain mail shorts and combat boots. Two swords were tied to his waist, one black and one white. Nova summoned her fire and took a step forward.

"We don't want to hurt you, just stay back and we'll get out of your way." Nova said a hint of threatening in her voice.

"That's cute." The man teased. In a second a bolt of lightning flashed between the man and Nova, striking her. Nova was engulfed in electricity. "I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." The man said. The man summoned another bolt of lighting and struck it at Nova. Nova fell to the ground, motionless. Chris immediately pulled out his gun and fired a warning shot.

"Back off!" Chris yelled. Leo ran to Nova's aid. The electricity surrounded Nova soon faded.

"What? Can't a guy get some fun?" The man sounded persistent. He then walked over to a motionless Nova, I pulled out both my pistols and aimed it at him. Chris got up and held his gun at him, taking small steps away from Nova. The man then clenched his fist, electricity surging through the palm of his hands, and then placed them on Nova. sparks flew once the man touched Nova. Nova eventually struggled to get up, and threw a punch at the man.

"Well…nice to meet you to." The man rubbed his face.

"What the hell do you want from us." Nova stated, she summoned her fire a second time in the palm of her right hand.

"We got on the wrong foot. The names Storm." The man said, holding his hand out to shake. Nova folded her arms and glared at the man named Storm. I heard the sound of footsteps, more of them. Eventually soldiers came running into the room. Guns out and ready to fire. Storm held out his hand and the soldiers put down their guns.

"No way…" Leo sounded frightened. "You're the Defensive Force commander of Detroit?" Storm chuckled.

"That's right." He said. Storm gestured with his hands to dismiss the soldiers, who walked out of the room, some of them muttering. "So what brings you to Detroit?" Storm tilted his head.

"Better life I guess." Nova answered. Storm chuckled.

"Should have went to Chicago then, cause things are worse than ever in Detroit."

"What? What do you mean worse than ever?" Nova asked, sounding concerned and confused. Storm went over to one of the boxes and pulled out a map, he threw it to Nova, which she caught. She opened it up and looked surprised at what she read. "This map…it's fakes" Nova said. In anger, she burned the map, turning it into ash.

"What do you mean fake?" Storm asked.

"Chicago is like living in hell." Nova said, dismissing her fire.

"We always gotta sleep with a gun." Chris added. Stormed tapped his chin.

"Sounds like Detroit that's for sure." He said.

"You're the commander of the Defensive Force you should know all your information through your Government Force and the other Forces in the other quarantine zones." Nova said.

"Course we do, we're always told about our information through the Government Force's commander in Detroit."

"Something's not right…" I said.

**Connor-**

"You wanted to speak to me Connor?" Logan said, speaking from the computer screen.

"I've been told by your Recon Force's commander that the Demon of Chicago is in your area." Logan nodded his head.

"Yes, even Storm's soldiers have told me about four unidentified people in the Defensive Force base. Why so concerned about four people out of your quarantine zone?"

"I've received word that they need to be in custody of Leading Force."

"Leading Force?" Logan sounded confused.

"I'm not sure what it is. But I have received word from one of the commanders of Leading Force that both the "subjects" need to be in custody ASAP. I'll give you twenty-four hours to do so." I responded.

"Twenty-four hours? You expect me to send a high-tech military army to Detroit to apprehend two people with some magic powers? Think again!" Logan responded. I heard some static, and the screen started to fizz, a new voice came on.

"Commander Logan, I am aware that you don't want to waste people and resources to apprehend two of my test subjects. But I have the power to remove you from your duty with one simple phone call. So heed my words and do as what Connor says. With those two in my grasps, I can finally continue my research."

"That voice… so familiar are you that…?"

"Commander Connor." The voice called again. "I will be expecting you to board my plane to Alaska at once. You as well commander Logan…both of your unanswered questions will finally be answered…" the call ended with a sinister chuckle.

"I trust you know what you need to do Logan." I reminded him.

"I…will do my best Connor." Logan responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo here is another chapter, this one might be a bit emotional (certainly made me emotional). Also a small note, I noticed a "few" people still writing OCs. I'm sorry to say they will NOT be added into this story. No exceptions. Other than that, enjoy this chapter!**

**Nova-**

"Storm, I just got a message." A voice called out. A soldier appeared in the entrance of the doorway.

"What does it say Mark?" Storm asked. The soldier scratched his blonde hair and held out a piece of paper in front of him.

"Commander of the Government Force of Detroit, commander Logan. Has scheduled a flight to Detroit within fifteen hours." Mark stated. Storm immediately turned around and looked surprised.

"Da' hell? Wasn't he supposed to schedule a flight here next month?" Storm said, his voice hinting anger. Mark stuttered, and gestured with his hands. Trying to say something. Storm's expression quickly turned from concerned to irritated.

"Whatever, as long as it's not a waste of my time." Storm said, before commanding the soldier to leave.

"What's that all about?" I asked, taking a sip from a beer can and putting it down.

"It's just a visit to see how things are doing well within the city." Storm responded. "Doesn't Chicago do the same?"

"Well, if Nova didn't keep scaring them off." Chris teased. I summoned a small orb and threw it against the wall. The beer can that Chris was about to take a sip from went flying out of his hands and sticked to the wall where I threw the orb. Kat and Leo laughed, and Storm smiled.

"Which reminds me, how are you capable of wielding those powers?" Storm asked, taking a huge gulp from his can. I shrugged.

"Beats me, can't you remember as well?" Storm shook his head.

"I'm more interested in how you can wield more than one power." Storm asked. My eyes widened and remembered how I learned a new power.

"Now that you mentioned it, I recently learned a new power on my way to this city." I responded, examining my left hand, the one that I bruised when throwing a punch to the metal wall. "The second I slammed my hand hard enough that it bled, I felt this new power surging throughout my body."

"Is it possible you could do it again?" Kat asked. I shook my head.

"If it means loosing more blood, I wont take any chances." I responded.

"I've been wondering though, how did you get these powers Nova? And how is it Stormy can do the same?" Leo asked.

"Wah? Don't call me Stormy asshole!" Storm complained, electricity surging through his body, threatening Leo. Leo pushed his seat back to avoid Storm.

"Haven't I already told you I that I may have been something to be tested on?" I responded.

"Tested on? I kinda feel the same way." Storm admitted. Behind Storm, a new voice called out. It was Mark again.

"You got a new message from…" Mark was examining the paper strangely.

"Tell me then." Storm said. Instead of reading it aloud Mark walked over to where Storm was sitting and handed him the paper. Now Storm had the same look at Mark.

"L-Leading Force?" Storm pronounced.

"Leading Force? The hell is that?" Chris asked. Storm crumpled the piece of paper and threw it behind him.

"Probably some fake message by a weirdo." Storm said. _Leading Force, why does it sound so familiar?_ I thought.

**Kat O'Connely-**

There wasn't much to do left. Storm was busy doing some "errands" and when I mean errands, I meant by terrorizing people. The three of us just ended up doing our regular routine. Lying down on the couch was Nova, Chris and Leo ended up playing a game of poker, this time with me in it.

"Want to join in Nova?" I asked. Nova waved her arm in response of "No thanks."

"What is there to bet in a world with no money?" She said.

"Why does she always say stuff like that?" I said, lowering my voice.

"Not sure, we just think it's what women do." Chris said, I gave him a glare and kicked his foot. Leo put down his cards and stretched his arms.

"Ain't it getting late?" Leo said with a yawn. Only then I heard a yell, I looked at Leo who closed his mouth when he heard it as well. Nova sat upright and stood still, trying to listen. I then heard gunshots from nearby.

"Is it a protest?" I guessed. A soldier came running in, it was Mark, half of his body was covered in black smoke and dust, he was grasping his shoulder as blood dripped down from the side.

"You have to get out of here!" Mark said. "They're killing everyone!" Nova jumped out of her seat and ran toward the door, taking the turn toward the exit. _Nova! Wrong way!_

**Nova-**

As soon as I stepped outside, I noticed someone throwing a grenade near me. I covered my ears and jumped out of the way. The grenade blasted and flames spewed out. I got up and clenched my fists. I looked around to see a few unfamiliar helicopters and planes landing, all of them having a symbol: The Government Force.

"What the hell is happening?" I muttered. I spotted Storm taking on three Government Force soldiers. He looked completely engulfed in electricity; anyone near him was shocked getting to close to him.

"Storm!" I yelled his name; he came running over to me.

"Nova, do you know what's happening?" Storm asked.

"I thought you would know." I said. I released my fire, and spawned in a magnetic dome around us. All the bullets and weaponry flailing out of soldier's hands and attaching them to the dome I spawned. I then spotted more aircrafts heading our way, something was off though. The aircrafts had a different symbol, one I have never seen before.

"We got company." I said. I locked on to one helicopter hovering nearby, I held out my hand, which was still engulfed in flames and swayed it to the right, hitting another helicopter. I spotted Kat and the others, guns out and shooting their opponents. I spotted one of the unfamiliar helicopters landing nearby. Soldiers wearing a different uniform and holding strange guns. They all seemed to be interested in Storm and me. _Who are these people? _I thought. One of them fired a shot, directly toward us, a purple trail was left behind from when the bullet was shot. Once fired, the bullet directly attached itself from the dome, which eventually disappeared. All the weaponry and bullets that were hovering around me and Storm, fell to the ground. _I didn't dismiss the dome…was it the bullet? _While off guard, another shot was fired at me. It wasn't pain that I felt, but weakness, I was unable to lift a muscle.

"Nova!" Storm yelled, another shot was fired at him, his electricity immediately fading and falling to the ground just like me. _I can't fail now!_

"Nova!" Kat yelled, running to my aid. Kat was then grabbed by a soldier and escorted away from me. A few more soldiers came running in, grabbing me and holding me up.

"Back off!" I yelled. I could finally move my limbs again, and I summoned my fire. One of the soldiers let go, but the other didn't he held out some sort of small black can, which he sprayed at me, blind for one second, then soon sleepiness. I then fell unconscious.

**Chris-**

"Nova! No!" I yelled. Two more soldiers pushed us back. Leo and I watched helplessly as soldiers carried off an unconscious Nova and Storm.

"Dammit where are you taking them?" Leo yelled. One of the soldiers held his weapon at me. About to fire a shot, before he did, another shot was fired at his gun. In surprise he dropped it as he looked over to one of the soldiers. No, not a soldier…he was different. He had brown hair and blue eyes; he wore some sort of armor. And parts of his exposed body were covered in metal, he was holding an ordinary gun, which he pointed at the soldier.

"Stand down soldier." He said calmly. He put away his gun and put his hands behind his back, walking toward the unconscious Nova and Storm, examining them carefully.

"How long I have waited for this day. To see how my experiments have improved and changed dramatically." He said, his voice hinting a excitement. "Take them to my plane, quickly before they wake." The soldiers obeyed his command and took them both onto the closest plane as possible. Kat was screaming, still being hold back. I threw a punch at one of the guards, and made a run toward Nova, only to get tackled by another soldier and pin me to the ground. The man wearing the armor walked up to me and smiled. "Aah I see. So you're one of my creations friend? Don't worry, _it _will be taken care of for now."

"The hell do you mean by creation?" I said. He chuckled.

"That information is classified." The man gestured with his hands for his soldiers to return. One of the soldiers held his gun and whacked it on the back of Kat's neck, knocking her out and leaving her there. Leo ran to her aid. The soldier who pinned kicked me in the chest and followed the other soldiers. The only thing they left behind, was a massacre, something like what the Withers would have caused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sooo here is another chapter, you guys are really like it a lot so far. This chapter is a little short and kinda boring but it has some special information about "unanswered questions" in this story. So enjoy!**

**Leo-**

It's been nearly two hours since the attack; Kat eventually gained conscious and was lying down on the couch. Chris was busy tending to his own injuries. And I was sitting beside him, thinking what we could have done to save Nova and Storm. Just thinking about what happened and what I could have done angered me. I pulled out one of my knives and slammed it on the table.

"We have to go and save them!" I spoke aloud. Kat moaned when she heard me.

"Keep it down alright?" She complained. "I have a headache."

"Well tough shit." I said. Kat sat upright and scowled at me, I simply did the same back to Kat.

"He has a point." A new voice spoke up, it was Mark who came walking in, his shoulder was wrapped in bandages. Behind him was another soldier, this time a girl. She had light blonde long hair, which was tied in a ponytail and had blue eyes. She wore a plain white shirt with black highlights on the side and had skinny silver jeans with matching shoes.

"I want to help as well." She said. "Storm was also a good friend to me."

"Snow…" Mark echoed. Kat eventually looked ashamed.

"Nova was my best friend. Aside from Leo and Chris, she was the one who cared about me the most." Kat said. "I'd risk my life for her." Those last words Kat said echoed in my mind, she never sounded this serious before.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chris said. "Wait…to where again?" The girl behind Mark started to giggle.

"I know where they went." She said.

"Snow…how can you possible know that?" Mark asked.

"All aircrafts that enter our zone are immediately connected to our radio server. So while I was up in the watch tower, I could listen to the messages from the pilots." She responded.

"So where are they heading?" I asked.

"They said they were heading to Alaska. And I think about some sort of meeting..." She responded.

"Good, all we need now is a plane." I added. Chris and I looked over to the couch where Kat was sitting; only Kat wasn't sitting on the couch but backing up toward the wall behind the couch.

"I said I'm not gonna fly anymore planes dammit!" Kat whined.

"That's…okay, I'm a professional pilot." Mark said. Kat sighed in relief. "But… I do need a co-pilot in order to fly a large plane from Detroit to Alaska." Kat's expression was blank.

"Fine. But this is the last time!" She stated.

**Conner-**

I stepped outside the plane and looked around my surroundings. Soldiers everywhere, different types of aircrafts and land vehicles, snow covered the ground and in front of me was a large mountain with a few dimmed lights around it.

"Ahh, So you made it commander Conner." A voice said. I scanned the area and spotted a man wearing armour and metal scraps attached to his body walking up to me.

"Are you?" I said, trying to guess the person's name.

"We haven't quite introduced ourselves properly. My name is commander Charlie Kyle. But you will call me commander Kyle." He said, offering his hand for a handshake. I held out my hand and shook it. Another plane landed by and what appeared from the door of the airplane was a familiar face of Logan. "Just in time." Kyle said, hinting excitement again. He walked over to the plane and shook hands with Logan.

"Greetings commander Conner." Logan greeted. I nodded in response.

"Now then, let us get out of this cold and inside the facility." Kyle said, gesturing with his hands to follow. Looking in the distance of where Kyle was walking toward was the mountain, soon getting closer to it, I spotted some exposed quartz and iron blocks sticking out from the mountain. Once inside, the large room was decorated completely in quartz or iron, even some stone slabs from floor to ceiling, there was countless other hallways leading to other rooms. Kyle walked into one of the hallways and we followed after him. As we descending further into the hallways, they eventually got bigger. Leading to different rooms with all sorts of machines, equipment, and people wearing lab coats.

"What about our questions?" I asked.

"Feel free to ask." He said.

"What is this Project Fear you have been talking about." I questioned. Kyle chuckled.

"That is a project I have been working on for twenty-six years. I have worked on this project even during my times as an experiment myself." He took a look at the metal scraps attached to his body.

"I didn't ask for a backstory, I asked what it is." I repeated again.

"Project Fear has an important role in this apocalyptic world. Ever since the fall of the Enders, I have been working hard to find the last endermen to extract their genes."

"Why do such a thing?" Logan asked.

"Endermen and withers have been ancient enemies for eternity. And just recently we discovered that they are the only species not capable of turning withered." Logan and I gasped at what Kyle just said.

"So…you found a cure?" I asked, sounding impatient. Kyle stopped and looked at something in the distance, only then I realized we have entered a new room, one with many chambers. In one chamber was a Wither, half of the skin on his face and body was ripped off and revealed black bones, a mask which was covering his mouth and releasing black fumes from a pipe on the side of his mask. He wore brown rags, which were even torn. I may have even spotted two small horns above his head. The wither was staring at me with his expressionless eyes.

"Why the hell do you have a wither in here?" I said, taking one last look before moving toward the next room.

"Research. How can we create an antidote without testing it on our main problem?" Kyle responded.

"I have a question." Logan spoke up. "Have you experimented on yourself?" Kyle looked at Logan strangely.

"If you're talking about my Nitro Elite Robotic Defender suit then that information is classified."

"Nitro Elitic- wah?" Logan muttered to himself.

"I have another question." I said. "What about these two people you have been talking about?" Kyle smiled at me.

"What would you like to know about my precious experiments?"

"What on earth are they?" I responded.

"They are artificial beings I have made using human DNA and endermen DNA. I spent ten years weaving these two molecules together to create a cure. Only to realize I created weapons instead of a cure, 12 of them to be exact. But after more research and creating new technology I created my successful 13th."

"Then…was their ability to wield powers an incident?" Logan asked.

"I do believe that is enough questions about Project Fear. It's time I show you the main attraction…you will finally witness the power and strength of my precious 7th and 13th."


	8. Chapter 8

**Nova-**

-My vision was blurry; and my body felt heavy. I blinked my eyes a few times until my vision finally cleared. Once it did, I awoke on the ground in some strange room. 13 walls surrounded me in a tridecagon shape. A noticed a small table and chairs in one corner, and a mirror on the opposite side that took over one entire wall, in front of me was an iron door. I noticed that I was wearing different clothes. Not my usual black leather jacket, grey tank top and jeans. But instead a white tank top, white shorts, which reached above my knees, and white boots. I slowly got onto my feet and stumbled a bit. _Where the hell am I? _I thought. I walked over to the mirrors and viewed myself in my new attire. I then heard the sound of a door unlocking and looked over to the door, the door creaked open and a man appeared wearing some sort of armor standing there, he was also holding a silver dome in his right hand, and there was two soldiers who were standing behind him.

"Did you have a wonderful nap?" He said. I glared at him. I attempted to summon my fire, only to get a zapped from trying. "Don't bother trying to use your powers. The clothes you wear prevent you from doing so." The man then gestured with his hands for the soldiers to leave, closing and locking the door behind them. The man then walked toward the small table and took a seat, placing the silver dome on the table. "Take a seat if you would like." He said, pointing to the chair opposite of him. I glanced at the chair then made my way toward it, still keeping an eye on this mysterious being. Once I sat down, he removed the silver dome, revealing a large slice of cake. My eyes widened when he revealed the tasty treat. "You must be hungry. Have a taste." I took the fork slowly, which was resting beside the cake and cut a small piece. Eating a small nibble and taking in the delicious flavor.

"What's the catch?" I said. He chuckled.

"No need to be alarmed. That cake is perfectly harmless." He responded.

"That's not what I meant." I said, my voice hinting annoyance.

"Why all of the sudden anger?" He asked. I widened my eyes once more. I jumped out of my seat and flipped the table to the side. The man didn't seem alarmed when I did so.

"Are you dumb or something? Tell me this: Why the hell am I here?" I yelled.

"You're here to make a difference."

"I don't think that was my choice."

"You seem confused. You should probably settle down before you get electrocuted again."

"I want answers, don't waste my time!"

"How can I answer if you haven't given me a proper question?"

"Well then who the hell are you?"

"My name is commander Char-"

"Good, now that I know you're in charge here tell me where the hell I am?" the man looked at me strangely.

"Kyle…" He finished his sentence. "And you're in the Leading Force's Research base." _ I knew that name was familiar…_ I thought.

"Where's Storm?" I asked.

"Number 7 is busy still recovering from his unconsciousness. Besides, you won't seem him until your final tests."

"Tests? What the hell do you think I am? Some lab rat?"

"I wouldn't say that. You're more like our key to saving this world."

"Then I'll have to say no to that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave this hell house."

"There won't be seeing anymore of the waste land you once lived in." The man then got up from his seat and walked toward the door. The door then creaked open, two soldiers appeared in front of it as the man in armor departed from the room I was in. I attempted to summon my fire another time, only this time I got zapped again, which was stronger than before. The door then closed, and I was left there. My legs began to shake, I then began to move backwards until my back touched the wall. I sat down then hugged my knees. Watching the 12 other walls. _This feeling, what is it? Why does it feel like I'm in a dark abyss? _I then started to hallucinate as the room began to get smaller and smaller. I closed my eyes and hoped for this feeling to disappear. _It feels like death. _

**Storm-**

_Where the heck am I? _I thought. My vision was blurry and my body felt limp. For a while I then recovered and I was able to stand up and take in my surroundings. A small table and chairs in one corner, a mirror on the other side, and a door facing me. I took a look at myself and realized I wasn't wearing my usual clothing. Quickly making my way toward the mirror, I was a little shocked at what I was wearing. A white t-shirt, white jeans, and white boots. _Da' hell am I wearing? _I heard a click from the door and turned around to see the door unlocked. What appeared was a man in armor. Two soldiers stood behind him outside the door. Once he walked inside, the door creaked shut. He glanced at me for a moment and took a seat in front of the tables. "Care for a seat?" He asked. I folded my arms.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for a conversation after what just happened to me?" I replied.

"You're always a troublemaker number 7 ."

"Nu-number wah? The hell do I look like to you? A mathematical dessert?" My voice was beginning to get louder and louder.

"You should cool down before you get into some serious trouble." I laughed sarcastically at what he said.

"I think you're about to get in some serious trouble." I said, I then began to concentrate my power into going Thunder God. But the electricity I let out was less than I intended it to be. What's worse was that the electricity began to harm me. I felt the pain surging my body, it was like being impaled by a thousand small needles. _What's…causing…this?_ I thought. I tried to move my legs, but they couldn't function, I then gave up and dismissed Thunder God. I started to take deep breaths from the small minor suicide I almost pulled off.

"You should get some rest before we begin our testing." The man said, getting up from his seat and toward the door.

"You bastard." I said with a moan. The door opened and the man left the room, the door then creaked shut. I then began to feel a strange feeling, one I never felt before. _What is this feeling?_

**Chris-**

We already had taken off and were on our way to save Nova and Storm. Kat and Mark were in the flight deck, operating the plane. The rest of us were just minding our own business in the cabin. Leo patted my back. I looked over to him, he gave me that "Everything's gonna be okay" look.

"Something's bothering you little brother?" he asked. I sighed.

"Why the hell do you call me little brother? We're twins you moron!" I replied.

"Well it's obvious that I was born first." He said adding a giggle.

"Are you here to tease me or comfort me?" I said, with an expression of annoyance. He laughed.

"No, but really what's bothering you?" He asked.

"I'm just worried." I responded.

"Don't worry." He said, trying to comfort me. "We'll find them eventually."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter, not much to say about this one. All I can say is I might have added to much humour in this one little chapter… Oh well…enjoy!**

**Chris-**

"Strap in guys" Snow called, just arriving from the pilot's deck. "We're about to land." I awoke from sleeping on my seat when SNow pointed out we're landing. But by the time it took me to tighten my seatbelt, I realized that Kat was flying the plane. _Well shit…_

**Kat O'Connely-**

I took a breath in and gulped as I could just see land insight, and when I mean't by land I meant snow, which spread out across the vast land, I spotted a grey watchtower in the distance behind a mountain.

"Let's land this thing already…" I said, trying to sound sane.

"We can't, we're not close the base yet." Mark said, trying to pull his steering wheel up as I pointed my steering wheel down. "Just fly straight until we fly over that mountain." _Yes, Yes…"fly straight", a perfect example of "Pilot Talk" that we're all gonna die! _I thought. I then felt a drop of sweat drip down my face, as we flew over to the mountain, close enough that I thought we almost touched it. Mark was pulling the wheel closer to himself and I did the same, only faster and closer to me. "The angle is to high! If you don't fly diagonally the plane will descend!" Mark exclaimed.

"Stop pressuring me dammit!" I said. I was already relieved when we got over the mountain. Over the mountain revealed walls reaching toward the mountain, all sorts of aircrafts parked in the corner of the walls or in bunkers.

"I see a free runway in sight." Mark said, his eyes gazing under a large runway free from other aircrafts. Once we circled around it until we got into position to land, I grasped the steering wheel tightly and pushed it in.

"Wait! We need to lower the plane's wheels yet!" Mark exclaimed, pulling his steering wheel up and pressing a button I wasn't familiar with. _That explains why I failed the second course…_ I thought. He then nodded in a response of "Now we land", he pushed his steering wheel, and I copied him, this time, more carefully and slowly." Then once we touched ground, I felt a little bump and squealed. Mark glanced at me strangely when I did so. I let go of the wheel and removed myself from the pilot deck, I had enough of flying planes for one day, and even staring at a pilot deck was enough. Heading toward the cabin where the exit was, I spotted Chris and Leo, grasping their arm chairs and taking in deep breaths, and poor Snow looked like she saw a ghost. When the plane came to a complete stop, Chris bolted out his chair and ran toward the exit, clumsily lifting the two door handles and sliding the heavy door to side, he jumped out of the plane, onto a five feet drop.

"Sweet land!" He cried out. "I'll never leave you again!"

**Chris-**

"And you are?" a voice said. I looked up to see a soldier looking down at me, waiting for an answer. I quickly got up and dusted my shirt.

"We're…" I stood their, acting like an idiot, trying to come up with an answer. Leo jumped down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're the Recon Force for whatever this base is called." Leo said.

"Why are you not in uniform?" He asked. Leo tried to evade the question with a long and irritating "Umm".

"We we're stranded in the outside lands when our plane crashed, so our…uniforms…" I stopped there, trying to make another excuse. That is, until Snow jumped down and spoke up.

"We're an undercover Recon Force group, we look for survivors around North and South America. We wear plain clothes so no one will notice who we are." Snow responded.

"Clever idea soldier." The soldier commented. "What brings you here then?" Kat and Mark then jumped down from the plane and Mark spoke up.

"We need to refuel, rest, and contact our quarantine zones to know we're alive." Mark responded.

"Alright, just make you're way to the base. Take this if you need to get in." The soldier responded. He then pulled out a I.D. card and handed it to me. I took it and read the card. _Why the heck did the put Occupation as an option? _I thought.

"If you excuse us now, we're going to go inside." Kat said. Walking away from the soldier and then stopping right behind him.

"Aaand the base is?" Kat said. I facepalmed when she said that, Leo did the same. _Thanks for blowing our cover idiot! _

"The...facility is in the mountain." The soldier responded. Kat giggled to hide her stupidity. She quickly turned around and hurried her pace toward the entrance.

"I almost thought we were done for when she did that." Leo whispered to me as we followed Kat from behind. I didn't respond, only gave a nod in response of "I know right?"

"What's the plan when we get in?" Kat asked, looking at Mark.

"Get disguises. They might suspect us if we walk around looking like this." Mark responded.

"Maybe a vest or jacket will do..." I spoke up. "I'm not gonna risk these expensive jeans for the sake of army pants. I glanced at Kat's green army pants when I did so. She glared at me when I did.

"Hold it." A voice called. A soldier stopped us. "Do you have a card to enter?" Kat and company looked at me, I then pulled out the card that the soldier handed to me and I gave it to the soldier.

"This isn't yours." He pointed out.

"The owner of that card gave it to us, we're the Recon Force soldiers of…Force…" I said, muttering a word in gibberish and adding Force to it.

"I'll let it slide this time." He said, moving to the side to allow us entry. Inside, the room was quite large, various hallways and exceptional tunnels and doors. _Would have been nice if they at least labeled the area. _I thought. Mark took a step forward and glanced at each entrance, he gestured for us to follow him as we took one path, the hallway we entered then split up into different hallways. He took one turn and then into a room. The room seemed to be an armory room, stocked with different kinds of weapons, uniform, and probably a drunken soldier in the corner.

"What are the odds of us stumbling in here?" Snow thought, walking up to one wall and taking down a bulletproof vest and putting it on. I went over to one wall and took down a black army jacket with a different Force logo on the side. Kat took off her bulletproof vest and replaced it with a new one. An identical one just like Snow's. Mark took one vest and hid it under a black army jacket he put on. Leo was just in the opposite wall holding a strange weapon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark whispered. The drunken soldier in the corner woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Another scotch aye?" he mumbled in a drunken way. Leo was startled and accidently fired a shot at him, a purple trail left behind from the bullet as he fired. The soldier then fell to the ground, strangely not a hole or blood was on him.

"Well…at least they know he won't be dead." Leo said, trying to pretend nothing happened.

"Not for long, lets just get moving and find Cova and Storm." Mark said.

"Nova!" Kat corrected him loudly. Mark cleared his throat.

"Right, now lets go." He said, quickly leaving the room.

**Leo-**

"We'll go in separate directions, Snow, Kat and I will check in the other hallways, you go check the ones closest to you. If something goes wrong meet us up back here. _If we find "here" that is _I thought. Chris and I took one hallway and took in our surroundings as we walked. Some hallways revealed windows showing men wearing lab coats and working with strange machinery, I probably spotted a wither in one room. _What are they making in a place like this?_ Ahead of us was a soldier pushing a cart, but he was wearing something unfamiliar. He had blonde hair, which was tied in a small ponytail. He wore black jeans, a lime shirt that he wore under a black jacket and had a necklace tied around his neck. What's strange is that he was barefoot. Chris and I caught up with him until he looked at us strangely.

"Where you heading?" Chris asked out of the ordinary.

"Gonna do some stupid test for some stupid girl." He said. "I have to wear these dumb clothes to do so." His voice hinted some anger. "Name's Tick."

"Alright then…Tick." I said.

"Wait…you said something about a girl?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, some girl with magic powers. Kyle told me that I had to wear this for some "Sanity Test". Probably to see if she only kills innocent people or soldiers." Chris chuckled.

"Unlucky you." Chris teased. I gasped, gesturing with my hands to "Zip it". Tick stopped pushing the cart and looked at Chris.

"Whaddya mean unlucky?" Tick rephrased Chris' sentence, he clenched his fist and glared at him. I reacted quickly and whacked the back of Tick's neck with the gun. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell did you do Leo!?" Chris said, looking at an unconscious Tick.

"M-Moving along!" I said, grabbing the cart and pushing it away from the unconscious man. Chris glanced back and hurried his pace. Once we made a sharp left turn, a soldier stopped us.

"The hell is taking you so long?" he said. "Commander Kyle is impatient and wants to start his "Sanity Test" now!"

"Right, show us the direction to go." I asked. He pointed at a heavily guarded door. The frame of the door was made of obsidian, two soldiers were standing beside it. Once making up to it, one of the soldiers unlocked the door. Behind it reveal an iron wall with pressure plates on the ground. Pushing on the pressure plate it revealed another iron door. _ Just let us in already! _I thought. Chris flicked the lever and entered the room. The room was in a tridecagon shape, settled with a table and chairs and a mirror in one wall, and what faced us in the wall right in front of us, was a girl…no, Nova…Nova with a look of fear…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is a REALLY long chapter, hope you like it. Just to tell you, a LOT of things happen here. (also this chapter ends in a ****cliff hanger), So enjoy!**

**Nova-**

"Stay back!" I said angrily, giving a death stare at the two soldiers.

"Nova, calm down it's us!" One spoke up. _That voice…_ I stood there and took a closer look at the soldiers face. It was Chris! Not only that but also Leo!

"Holy shit, what the hell are you two doing here?" I said, keeping my voice down.

"Sightseeing…we've come to rescue you of course!" Chris pointed out. The door once again creaked open, Kyle and two more soldiers were standing right behind him.

"Arrest these men at once!" he commanded, pointing at Leo and Chris. The two soldiers held out their guns and slowly moved toward Chris and Leo. Both Chris and Leo took a few steps back and put their hands up. "Here to jeopardize our chances of finding a cure?" I then heard a yell as it got louder and closer, and then a man appeared wearing a strange outfit kicking Kyle to the ground and holding dual pistols, one pointing at Chris, the other at Leo.

"You bastards!" The man yelled. "It's nice enough to black me out with a gun. Let's see how you like it with a hole in your chest!" Kyle got up and glared at him.

"You have no order to shoot unless I give you command." Kyle responded calmly. The man then pointed his one pistol at Kyle's forehead.

"Screw this shit. I've had it you, and I've had it with that dumb bitch!" He then pointed his pistol at me, and prepared to fire a shot.

"Alright, arrest him now." Kyle said, stepping out the way for both the soldiers to jump in and tackle the man. But he was still holding his gun and it was still pointing at me, I braced to jump out of the way. Not until Kyle jumped in, taking a shot to the hip and falling to the ground.

"You…dare injure my creation?" Kyle said…ignoring the pain he just took. The man fired another shot, this time aiming precisely at my arm. I moved out of the way to dodge a fatal shot, but the bullet went through my hand. I yelled in pain as I took a look at my hand, the bullet didn't go all the way through but was stuck in the palm of it; blood was spilling out of my hand. In pain I picked the bullet out and carefully put pressure on it.

"Let's go!" I said, trying to not think about the pain. Chris and Leo held out their weapons in front of them. The two distracted soldiers who put their guns away and were tackling the man just staring at us in fear as we slowly moved toward the exit. Once out we made a sprint for it, alarms going off as we ran by.

"We have to find Storm!" I said.

"You think we had the time to know where everything is?" Leo complained, gun out and pointing at anything that would dare to move.

"Follow me then." A voice called out. I turned my head, and saw a man at the end of one hallway who had a Government Force logo on the side of his shirt. Chris pointed his gun at him, and the man held his hands up. "I want to help you, Storm is my best commander and it was against my will to apprehend you both in this damned place." I then had a sudden realization of who it was.

"You were the one who sent those men to capture us." I spoke up.

"Yes I know it was planned to drag you and Storm out. If I didn't obey orders commander Kyle would have replaced me." I clenched my fist in anger. "I know where he is."

"We can't trust him Nova, he was allied with that other guy!" Leo said.

"Look, you can trust me and all of you can get out of here alive. Or you can spend the rest of your life in some facility always staring at white walls while you slowly go insane." I took a moment to decide, he was right. I don't plan on staying in a crummy cell, and I don't plan on leaving Storm behind.

"Show us the way." I said.

"Nova…" Chris complained.

"Before we can trust you, you need to tell us your name."

"It's Logan."

**Chris-**

"It's right behind where your cell was." Logan said he lead the way as we ran past the hallway we were just in, and making a sharp turn. the same door with the obsidian frame was right on the other side; two soldiers were also standing there. And once they saw us they fired shots immediately. Nova held out her hand, attempting to summon her magnetic dome, but she looked startled and stopped.

"It's still affecting me." She muttered. I took one look at her before holding out my gun and firing a shot. One of the soldier's bullets almost hit me by an inch. I fired another shot, which landed a fatal hit on one soldier. Leo did the same, also landing another fatal hit on the other soldier. Once both the soldiers were fallen, Logan ran over to the door and flicked the lever. He then stood on pressure plates, which cause an iron wall in front of us to separate, revealing another iron door. Nova had a dumbfounded look when she saw another iron door behind the wall. _Exactly what I was thinking Nova…_ I thought. Leo flicked the last lever. Behind the iron door, I spotted a familiar face of Storm eating a slice of cake. He froze when he looked at us.

"It was free." He pointed out.

"Get your ass off, that chair, we're getting out." Nova said. Storm sounded relieved. He got up from his seat and toward the door.

"It was starting to get lonely in there." Storm said.

**Kat O'Connely-**

"Chris and Leo had one freaking job!" I said as Mark, Snow and I ran down the halls where we told Chris and Leo to go. The alarms were going off and I would already guess they caused some chaos. Mark eventually stopped and placed his hand on a glass window while he caught his breath.

"What…makes you think they caused this?" Snow asked. I was too distracted to answer Snow's question, while I was looking at the window where Mark placed his hand on; I spotted familiar faces of Chris and Leo, firing shots as they ran by. I then pointed at them with a gesture in response of "This is what happens when you leave Chris and Leo in charge of something". But as Leo and Chris were running by, I also spotted Nova and Storm and another unfamiliar face behind both of them.

"Shit, we need to get over there now!" I said. Mark took a step back and fired a few shots at the window, but they only got stuck into the thick glass. Mark eventually gave up and pulled out a grenade, removing the pin and throwing it at. I gasped and ran over to the side, Snow ran and jumped to the other side as well. I covered my ears as quickly as I could until I heard the explosion. I heard more gunshots once the window was broken. Mark went running through, Snow went in second and I came in last. _What is this room? _It was filled with all sorts of withered beasts and animals, some of them staring at me with their cold dead eyes.

"Kat!" a familiar voice of Nova called. She seemed injured as blood oozed out of her hand.

"What the hell happened to you Nova?" I asked, taking a look at Nova's bloody hand.

"Long story, lets just get out of here now!" Nova responded.

"You all stop here." A voice said in a distance, I looked in front of us, many soldiers standing in position, guns out and ready to fire. In the front was a familiar man in armor; this time he had a strange helmet on. "Betraying us Logan?" I looked behind me, a man with a Government Force logo imprinted on the side of his shirt, he looked nervous.

"It was never my decision to do this." He said. "And it wasn't your decision as well commander Conner!" _Commander Conner? As in the commander of the Government Force of Chicago? _ It was sure, right beside the man in armor was commander Conner, looking nervous as well when the man known as Logan called is name. Everyone in Chicago knew about him, how he practically neglected his quarantine zone and letting the Defensive Force take charge of the area. Logan went up to Nova and pulled out a knife. He poked it in back of Nova's neck without her noticing. Nova looked over in shock and struggled to escape. Eventually Logan pulled out a metal piece, which was imbedded inside the back of Nova's neck.

"What the hell is that." Leo said with a grimace look.

"You're turn commander Storm." Logan said. Storm looked surprised and shock.

"N..No thanks." He said with a fake smile. Logan sighed and just walked over to him. Storm struggled as he Logan made his way toward him. But Chris and Leo held him down as Logan poked his knife into the back of Storm's neck.

"Logan, I forbid you to remove number 7th's Fear chip." The man in armor said. Logan ignored and continue doing so, he pulled out the chip and Storm whined, rubbing the back of the neck as he felt blood. Nova smiled a sinister smile and took a step forward.

"Time to turn on the heat." Nova muttered. She held both her hands out, summoning a large amount of fire which were ignited on the palm of her hands. Storm then jumped in, standing right next to her. He summoned his electricity.

"C'mon! I'll blow you sky high!"Storm stated.

**Nova-**

I took a look around our opponents, there was more than I could handle, I even spotted some in the sky deck above us. I held out my palm toward one chamber that contained a withered spider. I concentrated more power. As the flame touched the glass, I could already see it melt, the spider then smashed out. one man, the same one that was tackled in the cell I was in, was screaming as he saw the spider. Dropping his gun and running out of the room, half of the soldiers were distracted by him.

"Time to eat." The spider growled. He took a look at his comrades. Spitting out some sort of acidic liquid at the other chambers, the withers then broke out of their tiny chambers, and the soldiers started firing at them. _This isn't what I expected to happen! _I thought. The spider that I set free jumped on me, acid liquid dripping from its jaw. I powered my fire, melting the flesh off the withered creature until it squealed and was motionless. One withered human was looking directly at me. He had a metal mask, which released black fumes from one side and wore brown rags. He breathed heavily as he speak.

"I see fear in you." He mumbled. He held out his one hand, no…not a hand. A flamethrower! He launched it at me, I moved out the way as he laughed insanely. Storm released a large amount of electricity at him. Though the wither was only effected a little. The wither chuckled at him.

"Fellachius." A feminine voice called out from behind. Another wither, this time it was a withered pigman. "It's Gomara's turn." The wither was fast, moving quickly toward Storm and jumping on him, prepared to chomp off a bite. I pointed my palm at the withered pigman as flames spewed out, the withered pitman backed away as I did.

"Pigman scared of fire? How ironic." I said. The wither's bones began to melt as it's body touched the flames. But it quickly ran to the side, looking for another target. I took a look at Kat and the others, they seemed to handle themselves fine. While I was too distracted from looking at my company defend themselves, the wither in the mask came over to me. He laughed as he ripped off his mask, showing a gruesome image. Under his mask, he had no downward jaw and sharp teeth, he seemed ready to pass the virus onto me. I took a step back and powered my flame, only to realize I took up so much power that my adrenaline was low. _Not now… _I thought. I didn't even have the ability to run or move away as I just stared at the wither slowly make its way toward me. It gave me a sinister smile as it held its flamethrower out ready to fire. But it squealed as I heard endless gunshots go through its chest, black bones and withered chunks flying out. The wither fell to its knees and then on the ground. Behind it was that damned commander Kyle. He seemed to be holding an assault rifle with a laser pointer strapped to it. He ran off to fend off more withered beasts. _Why…did you save me? _ Eventually I could move my body again and was capable of using my power to a minimum. Seeing my chance I called Kat and company's name to get a move on. Storm was to distracted handling three withers at once and standing above some type of strange machinery.

"Wait here, I'll go and help Storm!" I said, I ran over to where Storm was. Trying my best to keep away from gunshots or withers, as I made my way toward Storm. I took down one wither with my fire and I leaped on top of the machine next to Storm.

"Nice view from here." I teased, looking at the chaos. While Storm's electricity surged throughout his body, the machine above us starting to act strange. The machine started to release its own electricity. Looking back at our opponents, a withered iron golem appeared, rocking the machine to get us down.

"Shit, we got a big one!" I said. I held onto the machine as the golem shook it. As it did, I felt a strange feeling. My adrenaline increasing, and so is my strength. I took a look at my bloody hand, the one that was shot with the gun. The wound completely gone, and the blood dried out. _This power…I feel it again…" _I stood up, and I let the power flow me. I could feel it, taking over my body once again. And it came to me. I held out both my arms, as electricity surged out of my palms and around my body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter for you guys! Also it's a bit short, and some new "interesting" characters are introduced, well enjoy then! **

**Nova-**

As I held both my palms out, electricity was still flowing throughout me. I swung my arm down, a bolt of electricity clashing to the ground, striking the withered golem off its feet.

"How…did you do that?" Storm said with a look of surprise and astonishishment.

"I don't know, its that same feeling again, but in a different way somehow." While I was distracted admiring my powers, I felt a bullet zoomed right between Storm and me. A few soldiers were pointing their guns at us and firing shots. I raised my hand once again, this time I used it to absorb the electricity from the lights above us. The lights started to flicker, then they eventually switched off, leaving us in darkness, the soldiers there pointing their guns started to shoot, but Storm and I got out in time. The electricity was still flowing on me, I was like a glowing lamp. Storm looked the same as well in total darkness.

"Nova!" A voice called out, I could hardly make out whose voice it was from all the yelling and gunshots being fired. I made my way, trying to hear the sound again with Storm following by my side. As I was trying to find my way in the darkness, someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me toward them. It was Chris, beside him was a familiar face of Kat.

"Nova, how are you doing that?" Chris asked.

"Save the questions for later, let's just find Leo, Snow, and Mark and get the hell out of here before the lights turn on."Kat spoke up.

"I'll clear us a path." Storm said. He faced the other direction and held both his hands out, a bolt of electricity reaching out from Storm to a wall, electrocuting anything in its way. A few withered and soldiers fell to the ground motionless or moved out of the way. The path Storm created was slowly beginning to shrink as more opponents started to cross it. Taking our chance, I sprint through the less crowded path, I didn't turned around to make sure the rest were following me until I reached the end of the wall. And sure enough Kat and the others caught up.

"Kat!" a faint voice cried out. I turned my head to the direction of where the sound was coming from, a girl with blonde hair, white shirt, a bulletproof vest and jeans was running up to us, behind her was Leo and another soldier running close by. I pointed my hand at him and attempted to fire a shot, Storm quickly stopped me.

"What the hell you doing? That's Mark!" He said.

"Well how in the hell was I supposed to know that?" I said.

"I made an exit from this room, follow me I may be able to find it." Mark said, pretending to ignore the fact that he nearly got killed from a misunderstanding. He slowly squeezed through toward the front of us. One withered was standing right in front of Mark, but he was capable of gunning down the withered beast and moving along.

"We're attracting to much attention, dismiss your electricity!" Mark commanded. I clenched both my fists and dismissed them; Storm just waved his arm once, which then dismissed his electricity. Unable to see, I kept my eyes forward, hoping we will be able to make it out alive.

**Kat-**

We already reached where the broken window was; all of us seemed to still be intact, for now at least.

"Down this hallway and then take a right." I said, leading the way. The worst was finally over, or at least I hoped it was. The hallways still seemed to be empty by the looks of it. Once we reached the end of the hallway where the armory room was. I took another turn where we entered the hallway to reach the armory room, I could already remember which turn to take. Taking one last turn, I could already see the main white room insight.

"We're getting close!" I said. Once we reached the entrance to the facility, I went straight for the exit. _Nearly there! _I thought. I stepped on the pressure plate to open the door, a blast of cold air blowing on me.

"A snow storm? I mumbled to myself.

"Quit standing there Kat!" Nova said to me, running out first. I didn't respond, I just obeyed and ran out. Not a single soldier insight, The exterior of the base was completely abandoned.

"We're not taking a plane this time, especially with this storm going on." Nova said. "We'll take a truck." _Thank god for that. _

**Chris-**

"C'mon get in!" Mark said, he was already in the front of a black cargo truck, gesturing for us to get in. Nova lifted the lever on the bottom of the truck and lifted the rear door.

"Get in!" She said, Snow and Kat got in first, Leo and I second, and Nova last. Storm was looking back to see if anyone was tailing us. He then jumped in and closed the rear door.

"Drive Mark!" Storm yelled. The truck then began moving; I felt a little bump and the sound of a barbed fence clinking.

"I think we'll be safe for now." Mark called from the front. I sighed in relief, at least some good news was all we needed.

"Where to now then?" Snow asked.

"Anywhere, let's just make sure were all safe from that mayhem." Nova responded.

"How did you do that?" Kat said, quickly changing the subject. Nova looked confused.

"You mean the electricity?" Nova guessed. She summoned a small amount of electricity, which she grasped at.

"I don't know, first it was magnetism, now electric?"

"They didn't do any science stuff on you right?" Storm asked. Nova shook her head.

"I'm mainly concerned on who were those people, and why did they want us?"

**Conner-**

We were capable of extinguishing all the withers in the area. The rest of the soldiers were repairing the damage and getting rid of the corpses. Commander Kyle was looking at a large screened map of America, he seemed rather disappointed and depressed.

"Commander Kyle, is something bothering you? If it's about commander Logan, your soldiers are searching the entire base right now, trying to find him."

"No, I feel like everything I am doing and have done…just wrong." He said. I looked at him with confusion. "Now that I think about it, I just saved my 13th twice, from a bullet and a withered. Now I can't help but realize what I have done to destroy the innocent lives of my precious 11."

"11? Wasn't there 13?" I asked. Kyle seemed to ignore my question and continue giving his speech.

"I feel like, I should just end this pathetic project, I can't even find a cure or even save lives." Kyle seemed motivated and disappointed in the same time. "It's settled then, I will end Project Fear. I'll start by destroying the last thing I created."

"What will that be then?" I asked.

"My final 14th." Kyle responded. I was completely shocked; he had the time to made a 14th one? Before I could ask what and why he had a 14th, I heard a phone ring, Kyle snapped out of his moment of nostalgia and answer his phone. He then looked surprised, no…frightened. I couldn't hear much from the phone call but what I could hear was "four of them!", "They're killing them!" and some static, which ended the phone call.

I looked outside the window of where the hallway was. One soldier was running up to it and banging on it, he seemed terrified. A wave then…no…not a wave…a forest! A forest of large trees and bark growing rapidly from one end of the hallway, one of the large trees growing on top of the soldier, squishing him and splatting blood. The amount of natural life caused the thick glass to shatter and break. _What the hell is this? _I ran back toward where Kyle was, he seemed expressionless. The large trees then began to burn, turning nothing into ash and dust. Two people appeared. One was a man with short black hair and wearing a red jacket with a black shirt under it and grey shorts and had red combat boots. The other was a girl with brown hair with green highlights, she had worn a grey tank top and black jean vest. She also wore black leggings and black-strapped sandals. Both of them seemed to have blue dotted glowing eyes.

"My god." Kyle said. "my 2nd and 9th…"

"What?" I said sounding frightened. That wasn't the end of it, the floor started to vibrate, all the machinery and everything metallic was moving toward both the two strange people. One of the machines hit a man in a lab coat, pushing him to a wall and killing him in the process. The machines then stopped vibrating, what then appeared walking toward the two persons was another girl. She had blonde hair and wore a dark grey t-shirt and wore jeans, she even had a black glove on her right hand and had black combat boots, also her eyes were glowing blue.

"8th…" Kyle mumbled.

"Enough!" A voice screamed. The ceiling above us collapsed. I moved out the way, and Kyle did the same. I looked up at the destroyed ceiling, and what I saw terrified me even more. A man with dirty brown short hair, wearing a black jacket, black shirt, jeans, and red sneakers was hovering right above us. He then landed right in the middle of where the fallen piece of the ceiling was. Looking more closely, it was a withered human, but he seemed to have most of his flesh still intact.

"Enough with these charades, Shizen!" He called. The girl with green highlights came forward. "Get him." He said, pointing at Kyle. The girl obeyed, she pointed her hand at Kyle, vines growing out of the ground and coiling around his neck. "Tell me Kyle! Where is she?" He said.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." Kyle said, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Don't give me that "I don't know" shit. You have her, and you want to get rid of her!"

"She, she escaped!" I said quickly, the man turned his head at me. The man then snapped his fingers.

"Aiden, fetch." The man wearing the red jacket ran over to me, he grabbed my neck and pulled me up, fire then started to spread on his arm, but not his wrist or above. "If you're talking about that 13th then you're wrong. It's the 14th I want." He said with a sinister smile.

"10th, what you're doing is wrong!" Kyle said, eventually breaking free from the girl's vines and massaged his throat.

"I have a name bastard!" he said.

"It's not freaking 10th it's Sephtis!" He said.

"Kesi…" Sephtis called. "Retrieve." The last girl still standing there then held her hand out. The machine behind Kyle started to vibrate erratically, it then slided toward Kyle, but Kyle moved out of the way in time, standing in front of Sephtis.

"You don't know what happens if 14th is let loose!" Kyle said. Sephtis laughed.

"Like I care, now if you don't mind you will show me where she is. Or else…" The man called Aiden, started to power his fire, reaching almost to his fingertips, I could already feel the heat right under my neck. Kyle waved his arm, the metal piece on top of his left hand poked out, he pulled out what seemed an assault rifle.

"I've made too many mistakes in my years, but I will end them." Kyle promised, he reloaded the rifle and pointed it at Sephtis.

"Aiden…" Sephtis said. "Roast." The flame blasted on to me, I could already feel my skin burn. The pain was unbearable, I yelled, but it was no hope, I could already see my life fade away, the last thing I could here was Kyle calling my name.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So here is another extra long chapter, sorry it took so long to upload. Also we finally reached over 50 reviews! Please keep it up with the reviews and I hope we can reach more than that. Thanks! Now enjoy this chapter!**

**Logan-**

I kept running, I was certain that if I even stopped to rest, Kyle's men would catch me and probably even kill me for what I did to save that girl and boy. But I have been going around in a circle inside this base, trying to avoid anyone who would dare see me. But now I was able to find my way out of this unforgiving place. Something seemed off though as I ran past the hallway. I saw shattered glass, dust and broken parts of the wall and ceiling littered up and down the hallway. I carefully put my footing around the large sharp pieces of glass, trying not to impale my feet. As I was slowly making my way toward the center of the mess and toward the end, I felt a rather cold breeze from the other room, it's where the glass, which seemed to be part of a window, was completely shattered, some pieces still poking out from the frame. Kyle and some unfamiliar people were standing talking; one was young man, with brown hair, black shirt and red shoes. The other was a woman with brown hair and green streaks highlighting down to the bottom of her hair, she had a grey tank top and vest. The other was also a woman; she had blonde hair a grey shirt and jeans. And finally what shocked me was a man who had black hair and a red jacket with a black shirt underneath. And he was standing near a burning corpse. The corpse…was the body of Conner.

"Conner!" I cried. I quickly shut my mouth, the four strange persons and Kyle looked right at me.

"Logan?" Kyle said.

"Shizen!" The man with the brown hair, black shirt and red shoes called. "Fetch!" The girl with brown hair and green highlights came walking toward me. _Shit! _I thought, I made a run for it, stepping on the ash and glass as I did. The ground below me started to vibrate, and what appeared under me was…a tree! A rather large one, which lifted me in into the air and knocking me into the ceiling, I dislocated my arm in the process. The girl eventually caught up with me, in an instance the tree quickly dug into the ground where it grew, making me fall to the ground hard. I quickly got up and pulled out my gun and pointed it at her.

"S-Stay back!" I threated, my hands trembling in fear as I backed away.

"Shizen! What the hell is taking you so long?" The man called again, the girl's blue dotted eyes then began to expand. The girl cried out in pain as it happened; she grasped onto her head tightly and fell to her knees. I took my chance quickly and ran for my life.

**Mark-**

"I think we're getting close to somewhere!" I called out to the others. Just a while ago I read a sign reading a town was just a few miles close by. We could get the chance to take shelter there for tonight. It also seemed that the snowstorm had ended quickly, what was left behind from the storm was a thick mist that seemed to cover half of my view. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better view of the road, the mist was starting to get thicker by the second. I couldn't even see much except for the hood of the truck. Eventually, a metal gate appeared right in front of me. I quickly stepped on the breaks, yet I still hit the gate when I did, the gate rattled as I stopped right in front of it. A man then appeared from the side wearing a thick coat and scarf, he knocked on the glass window and I rolled it down.

"You alright?" He asked. I scratched my head and nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just the damn fog that's all." I responded.

"May I ask why are you entering into Juneau?" He said.

"Juneau? As in the quarantine zone Juneau?" I rephrased his question.

"Yes." He said. I cleared my throat.

"We…I mean…I have some supplies to bring from…the Government Force…of Juneau." I said adding a long and pointless chuckle to the end of my sentence.

"Alright then." He said. He made some sort of gesture with his hand, and the gate started to slide open. I then drove in, lights on the road leading my path as I did. Once the trail of lights ended I parked the truck and got out. I then made my way toward the rear door of the truck and gave a little knock.

"Come on out guys, I got some good news." I said. The read door then opened, Chris seemed to have opened it up first.

"What's the news?" Nova asked.

"We ended up in Juneau quarantine base." I responded. Nova groaned.

"More walls, just what I needed." Nova complained sarcastically. She got out of the truck anyways, the others also getting out as well.

"We should head for a bunker." Kat spoke up. "We can rest there for a bit." _That is if we find it in this freaking mist… _I thought. Our chances seemed to have risen as a soldier called us over.

"Do you need help with something?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, do you have a bunker or room where we could rest for a bit." Kat spoke up. The soldier nodded.

"Follow me then."

**Logan-**

I kept racing toward the exit, not looking back to make sure I wasn't being followed. My arm was left dangling from being dislocated a few moments ago. I stopped to realize I finally found the main white room where the exit would be, yet things have changed drastically. There were corpses all around, the ceiling and walls were collapsed. And worse, a collapsed cieling was blocking the exit. _What luck… _ I thought. I gave up and took a different route, I was sure there would be an emergency exit somewhere, I would just have to look around in circles again as I did before. I know I won't die here yet, and I won't plan on doing so. As I was running out through another confusing hallway, I stumbled upon a strange hallway, one that made of obsidian than stone or quartz. As I walked down the strange hallway, there was a room with an iron door, above it read a sign, reading "14th Chamber, do not enter!" _What the hell is this? _I thought.

"There you are…" A voice greeted me sinisterly, at one end of the hallway was the same man who was standing near the corpse of Conner. He held his hand out, toward me, firing a fireball as he did. I got down quickly, the fireball reaching at the end of the hallway, and leaving behind a burning wall.

"Who are you people?" I mumbled. The man was then walking toward me, he grabbed me from the neck and pulled me, tightly squeezing my throat. I gagged as he did. Something then caught the mysterious man's eye. He was reading the sign that I had already read. He put me down to my feet, and read the sign once more. He then looked at me and ignited his flame once again, this time directly at my legs. The heat burning my skin off as I yelled in pain. The man then dismissed his flame and pushed me to the ground.

"Wait there...I'll be right back…"

**Kat O'Connely-**

Chris, Snow and I were sitting down on cushioned chairs, Mark was busy sharpening his small iron dagger, and Leo was sharpening his throwing knifes. Nova and Storm just returned from another room, wearing new clothes this time. Nova was wearing a black tank top that was similar to her old one, and a black jacket with red streaks on it; she also had jet-black jeans and green army combat boots. Storm was wearing a similar black t-shirt and jeans; he also wore a black fingerless glove to replace his gauntlet.

"You both seem sharp." I teased playfully.

"Better than those shitty clothes." Storm reminded her. Nova walked over to one of the cushioned seats and sat right beside me, she then laid her back on the splat of the chair.

"I'm tired as hell, even using that new power drained my strength…" Nova said with a sigh. Something caught my attention on Nova, her nose started to bleed again.

"Nova…your nose is bleeding again." I pointed out, she put her finger on the bridge of her nose and touched it, looking at her finger at the blood.

"Again?" She muttered.

"Was it because of that new power?" Leo guessed. _For once, Leo uses that dumb brain of his… _I thought.

"No shit Sherlock." Snow said. _I'm starting to like Snow a lot more… _I thought once again. The door behind us creaked open, cold air blowing onto us. A man then appeared wearing a black robe, which also covered his face. He walked into the corner pulling out a box; he took out the food and supplies and put it inside a backpack that he was hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey." Storm called. The man simply ignored him and carried on taking the goods from the box. "Answer me dumbass." Storm called yet again. The man then looked at Storm, I couldn't tell what his expression was since he hid his face. He got up and held his hand out, which was practically showing his bones under his skin. Soon, he blasted something at Storm, something that left a light blue trail and had a strange cold breeze at it flew right past me. Once it hit Storm, his entire hand froze! He yelled in pain as it hit him. "That's it! Now I'm mad!" He got up and pointed his other hand at the man, electricity bolting out toward him. The man was quicker and blocked his attack by creating a dome made of ice. _Those powers… could he? _The man then took his bag and ran for it. Nova got up and summoned her fire; she placed her hand on Storm's frozen arm. It melted quickly by the looks of it, and Storm rubbed his arm.

"Let's get that bastard!" Storm said, running after the mysterious being.

**Nova-**

I followed Storm from behind, not sure why I wanted to catch someone. Maybe it's been a while since I've caused mayhem and I wanted to catch up with doing so. Kat and the others didn't seem to enthusiastic about the idea, but Leo did. He ran up to me and ended up catching up with Storm. He then threw one of his knifes at the man in the robe, but he deflected it with another ice shield. _Who the hell is this guy? _I thought. We were reaching the wall of the base, and we were sure we cornered him. That is until the man exited through a man-sized hole that seemed tone carved out from the wall. Soon, the mist was beginning to thin out and I can already see a better view of the small town that we were about to enter. As we tramped through the streets, I spotted some people ahead and around us, what's strange is that these people didn't seem insane or frightened, they just carried on doing their usual thing as if the apocalypse wasn't real.

"We're loosing him!" Storm called. He began to pick up speed, faster than any of us could run, faster than Leo as well. Storm then took a sharp right turn into a small building that was about three stories high. _He_ m_ust have went in there__…_ I thought. Storm kicked through the door and infiltrated the building. I then entered as well, the building seemed to be practically abandoned, and no one seemed to live in it by the looks of it. _I guess this is where he lives… _I thought. I heard a creak from upstairs, and Storm dashed toward the stairs to the second floor, I followed him up. And by the time we reached the second floor room and spotted the man in the robe, he was already armed and ready, holding a machine gun directly at us. _How the hell did he get one of those? _

"I got a bone to pick with you." Storm said, summoning his electricity.

"You sure about that?" The man questioned. The man's voice seemed to be a bit old and deep.

"Who the hell are you, and how are you wielding those powers?" I asked.

"Oh…you mean…this?" He quickly held his hand out and fired a shot at me, I summoned my fire in time and quickly deflected his attack. "So I'm not the only one after all…" He said adding a chuckle. He dropped down his machine gun, which made a loud noise as he did so. He then leisurely removed his hood and revealed his face. His expression seemed to be a permanent blank face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm no one special, I ain't got no name and neither would you remember it." He responded. "Now I guess I can trust you if you're willing to help me."

"Da' hell? After what you did to me? No way!" Storm quickly spoke up.

"Why should we trust you?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Cause I got all your answers right here…" He responded. I thought of his decision. We needed a place to stay, and also some information about him and this place, it only seemed fair to trust him since Storm greeted me the exact same way when we met in Detroit.

"Alright then, but if I'm gonna trust you gotta tell me you're name. Or at least make one." I replied. I could hear Storm complain as I agreed.

"Alright then." He said. "My name…is Unknown."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so here is another long chapter, sorry it took so long to upload. Anyways it's getting late so I hope you enjoy it! Also this chapter might have some gruesome parts. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Sephtis-**

"I'm loosing it Kyle…" I said, sounding more impatient by the second. Kyle took off his armored helmet and spat out blood, wiping his mouth. While in the middle of our battle, I felt the presence of Aiden right behind me.

"Sephtis" Aiden called out. I didn't bother to turn around, only respond with a "What is it? Can't you see I'm ending someone's life?" Aiden then chuckled, how I hated his chuckle. I could never tell if he was joking, or telling me something important. I clenched my fists, as I did Aiden yelled out in pain, I could hear him fall to the floor and grunt. "The 14th! Her…location is…" Aiden was trying to finish his sentence as I injected pain into his brain with the power of my telekinesis. I then loosened my grip when he said those words. I turned around and took a look at Aiden, he seemed exhausted by the amount of power I used on him. _Did I do overdo it? _I thought. He got up and rubbed his head, as if that would do anything to ease the pain.

"Where is she then?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. Behind me, I could sense Kyle reload his rifle. I quickly concentrated all my senses and feelings onto Kyle's bullets. I quickly turned around as I heard him fire multiple shots, all of them slowing down and stopping by the time they got close to me. I then forced the bullets to turn around and avert them toward Kyle. But he was prepared, once he saw the bullets freeze right where they were, he quickly put on his helmet. A few shots that I deflected clashing into the wall behind Kyle, only a few came in contact with Kyle, yet none of them seemed to injure him due to his powerful and advanced suit. Even one bullet that landed on his helmet couldn't even dent it.

"You're no match for me 10th, I created you after all" Kyle said. I glared at him in anger.

"My name is Sephtis you bastard!" I yelled out in fury, "Kesi!" I called Kesi's name, she then immediately ran toward me. "Take care of this asshole" I said. Kesi then walked over to where I was once standing and faced Kyle. She then pulled out a timer bomb and set the timer to 13 minutes.

"You made 13 of us, you get 13 minutes to reflect about what you did" Kesi said with a sinister chuckle, before placing down the bomb and walking out of the room. I then departed out the room last, before giving one final gawk at Kyle. Kesi then held out her hand, a large machine from the inside of the room blocking the path we once took, trapping Kyle inside.

"I miss him already." Aiden teased. I clenched my fists once again. Aiden cried out in pain once again, clutching his head tightly as he did.

"Shut the hell up and show me where the hell she is," I said bitterly.

**Kyle-**

I sighed, staring at the only exit that my 8th used to block. I then rested my gaze at the timer, which then read twelve minutes left.

"My precious 10th seemed to forget about one particular exit," I spoke out loud. I looked up at the collapsed ceiling, which revealed the dull blue sky above me. I held out my hand toward the sky, launching a grappling hook as I did so. _Never knew this would one day come in handy… _Once the hook had gripped onto something, I began to climb my way up the strong rope.

**Nova-**

"Tell me about yourselves" Unknown asked, sitting on a foldable chair facing Storm and me, we also sat on foldable chairs. Storm still seemed to have a menacing look, still locked onto Unknown, as if there was something about him that he didn't trust. _Maybe Storm is right, we don't even know his name… _I thought.

"Here's what I know so far," I said, clearing my throat to begin my little speech. "Storm and I are somehow related in terms of inhuman powers, and maybe you could also be linked to it as well," Unknown chuckled, Storm had a look of annoyance.

"You're damn wrong," Unknown said, his smile disappearing in an instance. _Why give me such a terrifying look? _I thought. Something was still fishy about this guy, I didn't seem to trust him yet. "You might want to move" Unknown, pointed at Storm. Storm then got up and took a few steps toward the robed man. The floor under us started to fracture, eventually a piece of the ground fell off, and the chair where Storm was sitting fell down toward the ground floor.

"My bad!" I heard Leo's voice.

"Dammit Leo, put that thing down!" I then heard Kat's voice.

"You jinxed it!" Storm yelled, summoning his electricity in anger. Unknown just chuckled, as if he was intimidating Storm. He then got up and took a look at the hole that probably Leo made.

"It's not your fault, this building is pretty old and it's almost as if it would break down any second."

"That sounds dangerous, why don't you live somewhere else?" Chris asked for once in his life he sounds concerned as he looked up from the hole in the floor.

"Well I would, but unlike these two idiots, I keep my powers hidden from society, no one practically knows who I am, so I can't just go walking around and claim everything as my own" Unknown said. I clenched my fist, just like Storm, both my fire and electricity were bursting out at the same time.

"You're pushing it…" I pointed out. "If you want us to help you, you better start showing us some respect"

"Respect? Can I ask you when was the last time you respected someone as a stranger?" I didn't respond. "You both are like those damned Forces, not giving a shit about anyone and killing anyone in your way, only helping yourselves" I hate to admit it, but Unknown was practically right, he kept twisting my mind and my words, I didn't know what to say except stare at him with a puzzled glare. "Especially you electric man. I know you're the commander of the Defensive Force in Detroit" Unknown added. I was then shocked.

"Listen here-"

"How do you know about that?" I quickly interrupted Storm. Unknown gave me a "You finally asked so I guess I'll reveal to you about it" look. He went over to the corner of the room, which was piled with newspapers and other trash. He shuffled them around and pulled out a sheet from his newspaper pile and held it out right in front of us to see. What was written on the headline was "Withers of the Quarantine Zones" two pictures were shown on the bottom of the headline, one of Storm and one of me, both wielding our true powers. _Why the hell would they make these? _

"I know what you're thinking now, why would they share this news with the rest of America and not your cities? I'd say it was to bring all of us together"

"All of us?" Storm asked. Unknown just sighed.

"If the three of us are capable of wielding powers, and ended up in different quarantine zones. That could mean there could be more of us, and they want all of us to meet up for some special reason" Unknown explained more clearly.

"Seems pointless to do so, if we were to join up all together, what will that do? Will we go all Avengers and end up saving the world a shit ton of times?" I said.

"Can you get to the part where you want us to help you already?" Storm asked.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time for that later" Unknown replied. Storm just sighed, sounding unpleased.

"Can't you just tell us about it?" I asked. Unknown shook his head.

"Like I said, I'll explain it later" Unknown replied yet again. "Now tell me more about this metal guy"

**Sephtis-**

Aiden had finally led us through the right path; we found the room we were looking for. It also seemed there was an injured man, his legs were burned and was crawling toward the end of the hallway. The crawling man caught my attention, and I made my way toward him, the man turned around and vigorously tried to crawl faster. I held my hand out, and concentrated all my power onto his head, I slowly began to clench my fist, as I heard his skull begin to crack. The man grabbed his head and yelled out in pain. I then tightened my fist quickly, his head exploding into blood and flesh, leaving nothing behind but a headless body. I chuckled. _This power…it feels so damn great! _I loosened my grip and returned to the door where Aiden, Shizen, and Kesi were waiting.

"Kesi," I said. "Break it down" Kesi held her hand out at the iron door, as she clenched her fist, the door bended and broke, turning into a ball of scrap in a matter of seconds. Behind the door was an obsidian wall with pressure plates resting on the ground next to it. "Enough with this stupidity, I'll just break it down the old fashioned way" I waved both my arms at the wall, the wall thrashing backwards. Hitting anything behind it as it did. It soon reached the end of, yet another long hallway made of obsidian and fallen doors and other blocks from the impact of the wall. _Amateurs, how much "off limits" is this place? _I then led through the long and time taking hallway, Aiden, Shizen, and Kesi were right behind me. As we soon reached the end of the hallway, it finally revealed a cell room, made entirely of obsidian. The only light source was fire and torches which were surrounding the walls of the room. A girl in a corner stood before us, her arms, legs and stomach seemed to be wrapped in metal pipes and wires. She had light brown hair tied in a rather loose braid that rested on her shoulder, her dull grey eyes had an expressionless gaze which she rested upon us. She had a red sweatshirt and underneath it was a black tank top, which was sticking out of the bottom and top of the sweatshirt. She also wore black leggings and combat boots.

"Stay right there you three, I'll force her into being one of us" The three of them then gasped.

"Y-you don't mean using…" Kesi said, trying to complete her sentence, I ignored her and took a few small steps toward the girl. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a needle. _This will hurt me more than it will hurt you… _I widened my eyes, placing my fingers on my eyelids. I then jabbed the needle into my right eye, and quickly removed the needle, blood dripped down the needle and I cried out in pain. I then covered my eye quickly and came closer toward the girl, pain still stinging my so damn hard as I did. With my injured eye, I slowly removed my hand and tried to keep it open. I looked directly into her eyes, not leaving her gaze as her pupils slowly turned blue-dotted.

"You're mine now…" I said adding a chuckle. I then covered my bloody eye and backed away. Now under my control, I forced her to break free from the pipes. They creaked and broke off as I did what I told her, she got up and removed the pieces sticking on her. "What's your name?"

"Ignis…" She replied.

"Ignis…you will help me bring chaos in this world, with me as you leader." She had a sinister smile.

"Whatever it takes…" She said sounding ambitious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys here is another chapter, it's a little shorter than usual and took a while to upload. But I can guarantee you an extra long and exciting chapter after this one. Enjoy!**

**Kyle-**

_Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty! One minute left! _I thought. I was counting down the last seconds until the bomb would detonate. I could almost reach the top of the mountain, only a few more steps then I would be safe from the explosion. I tightened my grip on the rope and put my footing carefully on the wall, motivating myself that I will live through this. _Almost there... _I then reached my handout to grab the ledge, using all my remains strength to pull myself up as I did. I then crawled far away from the ledge, covering my ears, closing my eyes tightly and counting down the last seconds until the bomb would detonate. _Three, two, one! _I braced, the bomb bursted, fire and smoke reaching toward the hole in the mountain and escaping into the sky. I got up and carefully made my way toward the steep slope on the mountainside. I was incredibly high up, and I could barely see the walls of the base. _Here we go again…_

**Sephtis-**

The ground shook us, and a few obsidian pieces fell to the ground. The bomb that Kesi placed in the previous room had just detonated, just in time after I took control over Ignis.

"Let's get out of here, this place might collapse soon" I said, gesturing for everyone to follow me as we made our way toward the end of obsidian hallway. _Four down…nine to go… _I thought. The task to control all remaining users was tricky, especially for finding the 1st…

**Nova-**

"So let me get this straight" Unknown began to repeat my words. "You let a room filled with withers run free so you could use the diversion to escape with your lives, but instead they turned on you?" Unknown laughed his ass off, I only looked down at my feet pretending that I didn't even the know the man. After Unknown was done snickering at me, he got up and made his way toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Follow me, you might want to see this" Unknown replied, giving me one final look before stepping down the staircases. I got up and followed him since there was nothing else to do until Unknown would tell us his plan. Storm sighed and ended up following him as well. Once we reached the ground floor he made a u-turn toward the back of the building, where there was a broken wooden door ahead of Unknown. He pulled the handle, as he did the door practically fell of its hinges and splat into the snow. Unknown just carried on walking out into the cold. I took a step over the door, trying not to step on it, and then following Unknown behind him. He then stopped and got down on one knee, swiping away snow and revealing a trap door. He lifted the handle and descending down into the rather small hole. I got down and grabbed the ladder's bars and descended in as well, Storm was right above me. There was a hidden room beneath the trap door, made of stone bricks and some dirt. The room was practically empty and covered in cobwebs. What caught my eye in the corner was a small cage, inside it was a withered wolf, snapping at the bars and growling as Unknown got closer to it.

"Why the hell do you have that?" I asked, taking a step back, Storm also seemed worried just looking at the withered beast.

"I think he's like one of those crazy cat ladies. Only this time it's a dog and a man who both seemed to be abnormal…" Storm whispered me.

"This ain't an ordinary wolf," Unknown said. _No shit Sherlock… _I thought. "This wolf is owned" _No shit Sherlock… _I thought once again. "It's owned by a withered clan"

"Withered clan?" I said.

"The withers may have their own army, but a few other withers decided against that and created their own smaller armies, made of other withered beings or creatures"

"How do you know this then?"

"Could he be a withered?" Storm whispered me. He then lowered his hand, sparks flying out of his palm as if he were to take down the man….no…maybe withered.

"I know this cause I use to be a survivor outside of the walls" He responded. "I watched these…clans, wander everywhere, destroying everything in their paths"

"Well that doesn't explain how you got that thing there…" Storm was pointing at the caged wolf.

"You'd be surprised how I got it" Unknown said with a smile. He put his hand in between the bars. The wolf then bit him leaving behind a wound on Unknown's knuckles. I held my hand out, prepared to summon my fire and take down the newly infected withered.

"Shit! He's infected!" Storm yelled, he summoned his electricity and ran toward Unknown. Unknown was prepared and defended himself by summoning an ice wall.

"If I were infected, I would have turned right now. But I didn't"

"I don't believe you…" I said, summoning my fire in one hand, and electricity in the other. Unknown held out his hand, the one where the wolf bit him. The wound seemed like every practical wound, and the blood was red. If you were infected, the wound would have spread throughout your body quickly, infecting your veins, organs and nerves quickly. You would then have the habit of ripping your flesh off. Also your blood would be a darkish grey or black. "My god… how in the hell…"

"It runs in both of you as well, doesn't it?" Unknown said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Storm asked, dismissing his electricity and taking a few steps back to where he once was.

"Everything you told me right now, about how the man in metal told you that you were to make a difference. It could have meant to find a cure. Maybe we are the cure"

"Bullshit…if there was a cure, we would all be drinking booze and celebrating right about now" Storm pointed out.

"But if we were the cure, why didn't they do something about it when we were created like this?" I said. I was in deep thought when I said that, why run tests now? Was it cause we all escaped? To make sure it was still effective? So many questions, I couldn't even come up with an answer.

"I think it's time to move along with the plan" Unknown said, pulling a lever on the wall above the cage. I heard a piston shift and a dark tunnel was opened for the wolf.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This was my plan all along, you would tell me you're little "adventure" then I would set this wolf free to warn it's clan to come here using the secret path." Unknown spoke more louder and clear when he said that last little sentence about the wolf.

"Heh, never would have thought of that." The withered creature spoke up.

"What?!" Storm and I yelled. Yet it was too late, Unknown lifted the door of the cage, freeing the wolf.

"Say your final farewells!" The wolf added before taking off through the tunnel.

"Are you an idiot?" Storm said, walking up to Unknown and glaring at him, Unknown still had his expressionless blank face.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No thanks, we would rather kill you for this." I added.

"So tell me, who watches the wall?" Unknown asked.

"Do you think this a time for dumb questions?" Storm stated.

"Who?" Unknown repeated louder. I sighed and just answered his question.

"The Defensive Force soldiers" I then took the time to ponder. The soldiers always do their job to report anything unusual, if they were to find that wolf running out of the wall, they would know something is up and report it immediately. All reports then go to the Government Force… and after just remembering the commander of the Government Force of Detroit, how he helped me and Storm escaped and how he practically knows about us, it could only be possible that they share their reports and how to deal with them. It could only mean one thing, that mysterious Force could then make their way to Juneau any time, they would know it would have been us since this is the only quarantine close to that base we were in. Instead of asking what Unknown was talking about, I quickly spoke up. "They're coming then?" I said, sounding even more concerned, Unknown gave me that "Now was that so hard to think it through?" look. Storm only looked at both of us with a puzzled gaze. "You might seem old, but you're quick at thinking" I remarked.

"I'm not that old…" Unknown complained.

**Kyle-**

I finally reached the bottom of the mountain, it may have been tricky and tiring, but I lived through it. I scanned the area to see if my test subjects were anywhere to be seen, but they weren't. The only thing that was there were corpses that littered the base, a few blown up vehicles and a smashed out wall. _My god… _I thought. I made my way toward a military jeep; inside was a dead soldier resting on the steering wheel. I pushed the corpse out of the vehicle and started the engine. I quickly took off and drove out of the broken wall. I finally made it through all that alive. My plan was then to head over to the nearest base, which was the quarantine zone located in Juneau of course. Then I could warn the other Forces about the massacre and to get rid of my other weapons. _Why…why do I call them weapons? _I thought. Calling my creations weapons made me reflect on what I have all done. Everything I have done so far only caused a lot of people to die. Commander Conner, probably even commander Logan, my soldiers, Vincent, and so many more that I couldn't even keep count.

"Eve…what have I done?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, just as promised, here is that extra long chapter, worth more than 3,000 words! whew...it took nearly 2 hours, hope you like it! This one might be a bit emotional in the end...**

**Nova-**

"So what does bringing that Force means for us?" Storm asked.

"Don't worry we're onto the next stage of my plan, waiting" Unknown responded.

"That's it?"

"If The Forces get here first, we'll make a run for it out of the walls, if the withers get here first, we'll make a run for it as well"

"What good will that do?" I asked. Unknown didn't answer my question yet, instead he walked between Storm and me and made his way toward the ladder, climbing up and calling for us to come up as well. As soon as we ascended from the trapdoor of the hidden room, Unknown spoke again.

"We're going to need to re-supply, so tell you're little friends about that as well." _Another journey out of the walls, what could go wrong? _I thought. "Electric boy, you go inside and tell the others about our plan, Nova I want to talk to you for a second" Storm muttered something I couldn't quite here as he entered the crippled building, once he was out of sight Unknown walked over to a small frozen lake that had a view of some pine trees and other far off buildings, even the walls were insight as well. "What you did back there, how you used both your fire and electricity to try and take me down. It's only certain you could wield more powers than me and electric boy" I nodded in response.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"You want to try now?"

"Alright then" Unknown gave me a smile. He grabbed me and summoned a sharp ice shard, making a small incision in the palm of my hand. He then pushed me over the frozen lake, the thin ice beginning to crack from the impact of my fall. "Are you out of your god damn mind?" I yelled at him, carefully placing both my hands on the cold ice.

"Do you feel it?" He asked. Yet again, the strange power began to effect me once again. I started to get goose bumps and my skin felt cold. _Again? _The ice beneath my hand then smashed, revealing deadly cold water. As my hand fell through the hole, I could already feel the water sting my skin. I called over to this new power. As I did, a light blue glow emitted from my hand. The water then froze, it didn't just effect that one little hole, but the entire lake. The lake's ice then turned into packed ice, spreading across the lake like a sickness. I looked at my hand, where Unknown slit my palm, the small wound gone, and the blood dried out as well.

"What the hell happened here?" A familiar voice called out from behind Unknown, it was Kat.

"What's going on?" Chris's voice called once again. Kat came running toward me, getting on her knees and offering me her hand to help me out of the frozen pond. I took her hand and she helped me up.

"Thanks Kat" I thanked her. I placed both my hands in my pocket to warm them from the contact of the cold water.

"What the hell did you do?" Storm yelled, he just emerged from the building, a look of anger on his face.

"I just did a huge favor for Nova here" Unknown responded.

"Yeah, trying to kill her" Storm twisted Unknown's words.

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't trust you anymore," Mark called out, who was standing in the doorframe beside Snow.

"It's alright guys," I said. "I'm fine."

"That doesn't explain why he tried to drown you" Storm pointed out.

"He was just showing me a new power. And I think I might know how I'm capable of wielding more" Unknown then made his way inside the building, Mark and Snow moved out of the way for him to pass, both of them giving him a glare in response to his actions.

"Quit standing there all of you. It's only a matter of time until they show up," Unknown pointed out, before entering the building. Mark and Snow then came up and joined us.

"What do you mean new power?" Mark asked. I pulled out my hand that was resting in my pocket and held it out for everyone to see. I then widened my palm, a light blue glow emitting from my hand again, ice shooting out and reaching toward the sky like a bullet. It then disappeared into the sky. Everyone looked up, Leo seemed to be the most surprised out of everyone, his mouth gapped wide open as he admired my new powered. I chuckled, clenching my fist as the light blue glow started to brighten.

"I could get used to this"

**Kyle-**

I could just see the wall insight, a few soldiers were standing around outside the walls, and more of them appeared than usual. _Strange, there shouldn't be this many soldiers outside the wall… _I thought. As I reached the fenced gate, one soldier came up to me.

"I'm sorry to say sir, we're not authorized to let anymore survivors inside." He said.

"I'm not a survivor, and you will grant me passage into Juneau" I said I pulled out my I.D. card and showed him my rank.

"Leading Force? What is this some sort of joke?" He said with a laugh.

"While you're done laughing, I am in a hurry to warn your Government Force about an attack that just happened in one of our main facilities and will soon happen in all the other quarantine zones.

"Main facilities? We already have a problem, we spotted a withered creature appearing out of our walls, we don't know where it came from yet" _Shit…how many more attacks can their be? _

"Then we are in a moment of crisis, you have to allow me entry to contact The Forces immediately"

"Sir, I just told you we are not authorized to allow in anymore survivors" The soldier repeated again.

"Didn't I just show you my authorization to enter?"

"Leading Force is not an existing Force, therefore you are in violation to breach our walls and you are impersonating a soldier or higher ranked personnel, therefore I have to arrest you"

"All right then, but before you do, you have to contact my lower ranked commanders to explain things" I replied, I reached out for my phone and dialed the number then handed the phone to the soldier which he took surprisingly . After a small greeting, the soldier then explained about my "attempts" to impersonate a high ranked and breaching walls to the person on the phone. The soldier then handed me back the phone and I put it back in my pocket.

"Was that… the commander of the Government Force of Juneau?" He said. I nodded in response.

"Well, it seems I made a small error then. W-welcome to Junea commander-"

"Commander Kyle" I responded, the soldier then made a small gesture. As he did the gate slide open and I drove inside the safety of the walls. _Two attacks?_ I thought_ Did 10th…no…Sephtis happen to speed up his plan? _Once inside the Defensive Force base, I parked the jeep and made my way toward the bunker, but I was interrupted by a few soldiers who came running up to me, pointing their guns at me. I just sighed in annoyance when they did so. "Did your Government Force commander happen to send you a report of my entry into here?" All the soldiers just looked at each other in confusion. One of the soldiers appeared out of one of the bunkers, yelling for the other soldiers to put their guns down. Once he caught up to me, I noticed the commander badge pinned to the side of his coat. He took a few deep breaths by the time he ran over to me.

"I just received word from the Government Force about your arrival" He said.

"It's important you tell me what the hell is going on right now" I said. The commander gestured for his soldiers to leave, all of them putting away their guns and making their way toward the wall's gate.

"We just received word from one of our soldiers that a withered creature was spotted. It may seem like minor threat, but due to the withers intelligence, it may warn others about its breach into the walls"

"That's not the end of it. In my facility there was a major massacre from my… I mean withers…that breached into our walls and destroyed everything. There were no survivors except me"

"I'm sorry to hear that" the commander apologized. Another soldier came running toward us, he seemed as if he was trying to warn us about something. A large cloud…no…not a cloud. A withered ghast! Blasting out an obsidian fire charge, which landed on the soldier, black smoke and fire covered the impact.

"Shit! They're here!" I yelled.

"Leave the base now commander! Warn the other soldiers and citizens to hide or get deeper inside the walls!" the commander yelled, he pulled out a pistol and began firing precise shots at the withered beast. A few hits caused the wither to fall, landing on top of the destruction it just caused. It wasn't the end though; a swarm of withered beasts were breaking down the gate. _God save us all… _

"I'm not leaving you all to die here!" I said.

"Go now! Save all the lives within the walls!" He stated. He was right, would I choose to abandon an armed force to warn innocent and weaponless people, or help fight off the horde? A tough decision that I couldn't decide. "Please, save everyone else" the commander repeated, . I nodded in response.

"I'll do what I can," I got into the jeep again and floored it. Quickly driving where the city was. I waved my right arm, the metal piece popping out of my skin, I then pulled out my assault rifle which rested inside the metal piece and fire a few shots in the sky.

"Wither attack!" I yelled a few times, everyone around me started stopped and stared. After mentioning it a few more times, they began to panic and scream, entering their homes or running deeper into the town.

**Nova-**

I heard shots and screaming from outside, Unknown who was upstairs came running down the steps.

"That's our queue, time to get the hell out of here!"

"What's happening?" Snow asked, she seemed frightened, it seems as though Storm and I forgot to mention the others about the attack, ever since Unknown pushed me into the lake. Unknown then made his way toward a table which rested on the side of the wall, picking up his heavy machine gun. The table then collapsed as he lifted the heavy weapon off it.

"We'll use the hidden tunnel to get out" Unknown said, running to the back door with us just behind. As we got outside, Unknown swept away the newly fallen snow off the trapdoor, lifting it and descending down to the hidden room. I signaled for everyone to get in, a large shadow then flew above us, I looked up to see withered dragon flying around in circles above us.

"Shit!" I yelled. I put my new power to the test, pointing my hand to the sky and summoning my ice. A large amount blasted out of my hand, the ice clashing with the dragon, and quickly freezing it's wings. The dragon then fell toward the crippled building, roaring as it fell. The impact caused the building to collapse on top of the dragon. I took one last look before telling the last few people to get in quickly. Once everyone descended in the room, I got in last and closed the trapdoor above us. Unknown summoned his ice, creating a spear and slicing the cage that rested in the corner. Moving away the broken pieces, he pulled the lever on the wall, revealing the deep dark tunnel.

"You want to us to go through where that withered thing entered?"

"There was a wither in here?" Chris spoke up, Leo looked like he was about to faint.

"No time to explain we need to get going!"

**Kyle-**

I had just spotted ice blast out above the sky and hit a withered dragon, falling into a broken building and causing it to collapse. _Is number 12th there? _I thought. I got out of the jeep and went over to where I saw the dragon collapse. Making my way around the fallen building, I spotted a snowy garden which rested behind the building with a view of a frozen pond and the wall, a few withers came into view in the far off distance of the lake. I spotted something in the snow, a wooden trapdoor that seemed to have snow swept away, fresh footprints, which led from the building to the trapdoor. _There was more than one that entered; maybe the 12th is in here… _I lifted the heavy trapdoor and descending down the ladder, closing the trapdoor on my way up. I could hear some echoing of "Did you hear that?" or "What was that?"

"Hello?" I called out. I heard some people hushing each other; it came from a tunnel in the corner of the room. I decided to enter it, slowly taking each step. I clenched my fingers tightly. As I did, the metal piece attached to my palm slid out, revealing a small glowstone piece to light my path. I looked up, a familiar face running up to me… _The 13th! _She pinned me down, she clenched her hand, as she did an ice shard protruded out of her palm, she then pointed it at my neck.

"So...you came back you unforgiving bastard" She said, giving me a glare.

"Listen…13th… I mean…" I tried to guess her name.

"It's that metallic bastard we told you about!" The 7th yelled, he summoned his electricity, pushing away a few familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Listen, both of you are in huge danger," I said.

"We can see that!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Look, how about you hear me out before all of you die trying to escape out of this wall,"

"So you're that tin man are you?" A voice from behind the group said. A man in a robe appeared.

"Well, if it isn't my 12th, I was right, I knew you would be here"

"Now if I am like these two people here, I don't like being called after a number" He said.

"Well that's strange since you don't even have a name in the first place…" A girl with light brown hair wearing a bulletproof vest and green army pants pointed out.

"Look, you three are in danger from my 2nd, 8th, 9th, 10th and 14th. Especially my 10th. He has unlocked an ability to control minds. He plans to take control over all my subjects including you three, to do something terrible"

"English please!" 13th pointed out.

"Look, before I go into deep detail, tell me you're three names,"

"Nova, Storm, Unknown. Now make it quick!" Nova said sounding impatient.

"My 10th… I mean, Sephtis. Is one of my withered subjects. He was my second attempt of using a withered to find a cure."

"You used withers as well?" One of the twin boys said.

"There isn't much time left, find my 1st, she can explain more things to you"

"How the hell will that help?" Nova said.

"She is the only one who remembers" I said, the three of my test subjects seemed surprise. The gurgling and growling sounds of withers were getting closer. I got up and lead the way through the tunnel. "Does this tunnel lead out of the wall"

"Yeah" Unknown responded.

"I'll lead the way then" I waved my right hand once again, the metal piece popping out of my arm and I pulled out the rifle. I turned on the laser pointer and pointed it ahead of the tunnel. I twisted the metal knob of the palm of my left hand, brightening the glowstone's light. I then made a run for it; I could then hear the footsteps behind me of Nova and her friends. As we ran, I could hear the snapping and growling of a wolf.

"You three again?" The wolf yelled, prepared to pounce. I pointed my rifle and fired a few shots, the wolf whined and fell to the ground motionless. I jumped over the dead wither and we continued our run out of the wall. The tunnel seemed endless, only a dark path and my glowstone was the only thing we could see.

"Is there an end to this tunnel?" I called.

"We should be getting closer by now" Unknown called. Just as Unknown said, I could soon see the white fain light of day, some snow and wolf footprints leading down the tunnel.

"We're almost there!" I could almost feel the cold wind blowing toward us. It seems as though the wither noises died down a little. As we got toward the end of the tunnel, I reached out to jump out of the tunnel. As I did, I moved out of the way for the others to come out, scanning the area for any withers.

"We made it" Nova said, sighing in relief.

"I looked over the vast snowy plains, nearly destroyed and turned into like the other wasteland, yet no withers insight. I then looked over the wall, what shocked me was a withered human, standing above the wall, behind her were a few withered beasts.

"Shit" It was the only thing I could say, I pointed up at the withered creature. The withered beast jumped down from the tall building, not even damaged from the impact of the fall. The withered had a feminine appearance. It had rather dull green eyes and red long hair, heahphones rested on her neck. She wore a shirt that read, "Bows are Awesome" and had long blue jeans and red shoes. _The__ 1st…_

"We're in luck, we found some supper…" She said. Nova raised her hand, a magnetic dome blasting out, pushing the withered beast and the others to the wall or out of the way. "We have a feisty one…" Storm and Unknown ran up and stood by her side, each wielding their powers.

"No!" I called. The withered creature put both her hands together slowly clasping them as a dark energy surrounded from the inside, it seemed very unstable as it spread out of her hands uncontrolled.

"Don't kill her!" I said, Without warning, I ran up and stood in front of the three. The withered behind me then attacked so soon. Her power, impaling my chest, as I looked down at my impaled body, her dark energy was turned into a spear from the looks of it. I could hardly feel the pain, was it because I was mostly made metal? Or was it because of this power she used on me?

"This…is my 1st" I said, spitting out blood, trying to speak up.

"What…" Nova said, taking a step closer to me, Storm and Unknown looked speechless at my stupid attempt.

"Please…don't kill her, I need you all to stay alive" The pain started to sting me more and more, I decided to say my last farewells to my creations. twenty-six years of hard work payed off as I watched these three become friends already. "I wan't to apologize to what I did to you two…no all 13 of you. I wanted to change this world and save it, but it cost so many lives, and I ruined so many of them, just for my ambition… You don't have to forgive me, but just promise me you 13 will stay alive no matter what. And please…kill the last thing I have done, my 14th. Don't harm my other creations in doing so"

,"Why… did you do that?" Nova asked, she also seemed speechless.

"Just promise me…" I said my final farewells. I could finally see my life flash before my eyes, my body feeling lighter. I was finally a free man from this suit, I could become human again, and I could watch over Eve and protect her...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, not much to say except that we revealed three new "special people". So enjoy!**

**Nova-**

We watched, the man that we hated...died to protect us. The withered who impaled him dismissed her power, not disappearing but instead turned into black shiny sand. The man fell to the ground as the withered dismissed her power. Sadness then filled me when I remembered his last words to us…why? Why did I feel bad for this damned person? The man who practically ruined my life…no…our lives, all for his ambition.

"thank god he's dead. Now we just have to pick off the rest of you one by one…" The withered tormented. I glared at the wither. I summoned my fire in anger, but then Unknown stopped me. Grabbing my hand and extinguishing the flame with his ice.

"Don't you remember, not to kill her?" Unknown reminded me. I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Like I care," I responded. The withered gasped, staring at me and Unknown.

"Wait…do that again…" The withered said, a look of surprise and shock. The way Unknown and I summoned our powers seemed to interest the wither a lot.

"Sure, at least you will die seeing something unnatural" I said, summoning my fire in one hand, and my ice power in the other. Electricity was surging throughout my body as I did.

"You're that 13 and 12…" I gasped, dismissing my powers, as I was shocked just as the wither was.

"How do you know that?" Storm asked quickly.

"Just like how Kyle said, I'm the 1st" the wither responded.

**Kat O'Connely-**

"Stop!" The withered called again, her withered "pets" who surrounded us were growling and showing their teeth in madness. But as withered called, all their heads turned directly to her, their angry looks turning into looks of confusion. "C'mere!" the withered called joyfully. The ferocious withered beast's faces then turned into happy playful pets as they ran up to the withered, jumping on it and licking it. The withered just laughed and petted each of them. Chris sneered as he watched the sight. The others seemed to grimace. Nova, Storm, and Unknown gave a look of confusion as they watched. Leo then started to sniff and cry.

"It's such a beautiful sight…" Leo said, shedding a tear with acknowledgment. I smacked him in the back of his head. He let out a small short yell and gave me a glare. I didn't bother to look at him, only stare at the distracting sight. Storm seemed fed up with the little "play" the withers were having and waved down his arm. As he did, bolts of lightning clashed down around the horde of withers, scaring or frightening them. Storm then cleared his throat.

"Once you're done…doing whatever that was, let's carry on with our chat so we can all end up fighting again like good old enemies" Storm said, adding a sarcastic smile and ended it with a "Alright then?". The withered human got up, petting once more at a withered ocelot before revealing her name.

"My name is Radha, and just like you three, I am one of Kyle's creations" She responded.

"Well why did you kill him then?" Leo spoke up.

"Because I hated him as much as you three did" Nova and the two others looked at each other and mumbled in agreement.

"We can answer more questions on our way to my base" She said, she put two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle. A couple of withered dragons and ghasts came flying over the wall behind us and landing beside her. All of us seemed to have a look of discomfort when we saw the flying creatures land, we could already guess what Radha was thinking. _At least it's better than flying a plane I guess… _I thought. But out of all of us, Leo seemed excited the most, he ran up to one of the withered dragons, giving it a hug and stroking its muzzle.

"What are you guys waiting for! Let's go!" Leo said cheerfully, trying to get on the dragon's back.

"I'm starting to think we will all end up dying because of his insanity…" Snow muttered to Mark. _Couldn't agree more..._

**Sephtis-**

The three of us walked out of the newly destroyed quarantine zone of New York. Behind me, Aiden and Kesi were clutching a man and dragging him on the floor as they both followed me.

"That's far enough" I said, signaling with my hand for both of them to stop. I turned around and made my way toward our new member, the 3rd. He wore a dull blue jean vest with a black shirt underneath and had light grey jeans, he had dark brown combat boots. Both of his arms were covered in tattoos and had dusty yellowish brown hair. Aiden and Kesi were busy holding him down, I pulled out the needle out of my pocket once again and got closer toward him. I then held my eyelids with my two fingers, and jabbed my eye once again with the needle. I screamed out in pain, pulling the needle and throwing it to the ground in pain and covering my injured eye. _It's getting more painful now… _I thought. I then removed my hand slowly, blood dripping on my palm from the blood of my eye. I then tried to keep my eye open as tears began to flood over vision. The man's pupils began to change color, beginning to turn into two bright blue dots. As it did, he no longer struggled to escape, only look at me as if he was dead.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Adam…" He said.

"Adam…show us you're strength" I said. I commanded him to stand up, which he did. He held out both of his hands to the side. Once he did, he slowly clenched them tightly. The ground began to shake, the ground above us began to rumble and crack, and eventually pull itself out of the ground, creating a large platform made of dirt and stone. I looked around our new surrounding and chuckled.

"Well done," I remarked, covering my injured eye. As I was done commenting on Adam's powers, I felt the presence of Shizen and Ignis approach us. Shizen appeared out of the ground, when she did, a small array of wild flowers was left behind. Behind her, a tree sprouted out of the ground, a girl was coiled in it's branches and she seemed to be unconscious. She had long turquoise hair with black and white highlights all over; she wore a short blue shirt and white tank top underneath, she wore blue jeans with small wavy patterns starting from the waist and had turquoise shoes. I turned around to see Ignis, her presence telling me she was behind me. She seemed to be hovering in the air, just like what I could do, and she was holding a man with a strange power she used. Black branches sprouted out of the palm of her hand, coiling the unconscious man. Ignus's power was similar to what Shizen could do. She extended the branches, bring the man closer to me, I could then make out what he looked like. Black hair that covered his left eye, his hair had dark blue streaks all over. He wore black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath that had silver tribal markings, and wore black jeans with dark grey combat boots.

"Well done you two, now put them in front of me now. Hurry before my eye heals" I commanded. The two girls obeyed, Shizen extended the tree's branches where the girl was coiled, bringing her closer to the unconscious man. I removed my hand to reveal my eye, the injury was slowly beginning to recover. I then looked over the two unconscious users with my injured eye, doing my best to not blink. Both of them started to slowly open their eyelids, their pupils turning into blue dots. Ignis and Shizen then uncoiled them with their tangled branches. And they stood on their feet once they were free. They looked at me and stood like zombies, waiting for me to command them. "Tell me you're names" I said. The girl with turquoise hair and black and white highlights spoke first.

"Aira" She said. The man with the black hair and bangs then spoke.

"Caider" He said.

"Aira, show me you're power" I said. Aira took a step forward, she held her hand out toward me. I could feel a sudden burst of wind blow on me. The column that Adam pulled out suddenly broke down the middle into two straight pieces. I could feel the wind blowing in that direction as it broke off. "Alright, that's enough. You're turn Caider" I commanded. Aira took a step back to her original place. Caider then took a step forward waiting for the moment to reveal his power.

"Alright, show me what you can do" I ordered. Caider spun his hand in a slow movement. I could hear the sound of trickling water, slowly turning to the sound of boiling water. Water then blasted around us, like a geyser. I could feel steam and water droplets on my skin and a on a few of my bones. He then stopped spinning his hand, the geysers slowly sinking into the holes it came out of. "Splendid" I said adding a chuckle. _Eight down… five more to go…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter! So for the character coming up in this chapter is kinda peculiar. Think of him as kinda like Zetsu from Naruto. Enjoy!**

**Kat O'Connely-**

The wind blew across my face and hair; I could hardly even open my eyes to see the view of us up in the air. I was riding a withered ghast with Snow and Mark beside me. Snow didn't seem too scared about heights, but what scared her was the ghast that we were riding. Leo and Chris were both riding a dragon together. Leo kept on cheering and putting his hands up in joy. _He enjoys riding a monster but doesn't enjoy riding a plane…makes total sense… _I thought, trying to see a better view of Leo and Chris. I was capable of spotting Nova, Storm and Unknown who also riding a ghast above its head. Radha was flying on a dragon. She seemed to control it's movement and flying as if she was a dragon herself. Radha then circled the dragon toward us, catching up with the ghast we were riding on.

"Hold on tight, were about to land," She called to us. I then completely lost it.

"Hold on to what, dammit?" I retorted, flattening my body to try and attach myself to the ghast's head. I think I heard the ghast above us giggle a bit when it heard me. "Oh shut up" I replied harshly to the withered creature. The ghast then started to slow down, gently descending to the ground. "This…this isn't so bad…" I said to Mark and Snow, adding a sarcastic laughter at the end. The ghast then touched the ground gently, hardly even feeling a bump as it landed. The ghast then tilted it's head, making Mark, Snow, and I slide off of it, hitting the ground as we reached the bottom. _Gee, thanks… _I thought. The dragon Leo and Chris were riding on landed more swiftly than the ghast. Chris got off first, but Leo didn't seem fond of getting off the undead reptile.

"I'm gonna call you Smaug!" Leo said, getting off the dragon's back and running over to it's front to hug it's muzzle.

"If you ever call me that, I'll bite your head off…" The withered dragon threatened. Leo didn't seemed intimidated, infact, I hardly doubt he listened to him. _Feel free to do it now if you like… _I thought. I spotted the other ghast land beside us. Nova and Storm hopped off it, landing on their feet. Unknown jumped down last. Above us, Radha's dragon was circling in the air. She jumped off of the dragon at an incredible height, and landed on her feet, right next to Nova and Storm. "This way to the base," She said, pointing at the vast wasteland we were in.

"I don't see anything" Mark pointed out. Radha just glanced at Mark in a look of "Are you sure about that?". She summoned her strange power, black sand blowing out of her palm, drifting on the ground. Once it was still, the ground started to rumble underneath the black and shiny sand, breaking apart and revealing a large room inside. Leo and Chris walked over to it and glancing down from the ledge.

"How do you suppose we get in there now?" Chris asked, still gazing at the large room.

"Like this" Radha gave a push for Leo and Chris, both of them falling inside the room, yelling until they plummet to the ground. I ran over to the ledge and spotted them groaning and rubbing their injuries.

"Holy shit! Are you guys okay?" I yelled to them, for once sounding concerned about these two idiots.

"Your turn!" Radha said, then giving me a push off the ledge. My heart then raced, as I reached the ground on my back, My back and neck felt numb for a second, soon turning into excruciating pain. I let out a groan, just like Leo and Chris did. I tried to stand up and rub my back. _I'm gonna kill that bitch one day… _

**Nova-**

Once everyone made it into the room, and when I mean by "made it in the room", I mean forcefully push everyone else twelve blocks down inside a mysterious and probably dangerous room. Storm and I used our landing capabilities to jump down and land without injuring ourselves. Unknown was the last to come down. He dusted off his robe and scanned the room.

"Take a seat over there you guys" Radha offered. Pointing to some lounge chairs grouped together near one wall. "But I need to talk to you three more importantly" She said, pointing and making her way toward more lounge chairs that seemed parallel to the chairs on the other wall. Radha flumped into one of the seats, Storm, Unknown and I doing the same. I took the chair infront of her, Storm sat beside me, and Unknown sat on the chair farthest from us.

"Tell us first, what the hell kind of power do you use?" Storm spoke up first.

"It took me a while to learn it and to control it...darkness" She responded.

"What do you mean control it?" I asked.

"This power…it fills me with evil and hate, making me see things I wish I didn't want to see. It's like I could see my sinister side in third-person." She replied, she seemed rather down when she said that. "So tell me, how do you guys already know about Kyle?" Radha said quickly changing the subject.

"Storm and I met him when we were both captured by his soldiers, but we were able to escape out of there"

"How do you know his name? And how do you know about him so much?" Storm asked, Radha sighed.

"Just like you three, I was one of Kyle's creations, first one actually. He tested on a withered to see if it could give him the cure, but like the 12 others, I was just a failure. Probably even a fragment to this cure. I've spent nearly five years in that facility, watching eleven new creations pop out each time Kyle failed. But eventually, he created you Nova, his successful 13th. During then, Kyle wanted to protect all 13 of us by putting us inside these quarantine bases, and waiting for the next few years to bring us back to Leading Force and finish what they have started. They called this: Project Fear"

"How do you know all of this? I don't remember any of this at all" I said, Radha wasn't done speaking.

"You were all forced to have your memories wiped clean of that awful place, so that you wouldn't know about your powers until one day you would, and use them for your own ambitions. I'm not sure how I remember all of this; it might be because I'm a wither, something undead, something that shouldn't even exist in the first place. But because I had my memories wiped clean, I can't remember my times as a human" She added a chuckle to the end.

"What's so funny?" Storm asked, sounding serious.

"It's funny though. I've always been afraid of skeletons, and now...I am one. Even now, I'm still scared to see myself as who I am" Radha responded with a sigh.

"Why is this so emotional to you?" I asked. Radha's gentle touch and shyness soon faded quickly.

"Wh-whatever!" She said more harshly. Storm and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Bipolar maybe?" He whispered to me. Radha then let out a yelp, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Why are you calling me now Sephtis?" She mumbled. _Sephtis? _I thought.

**Sephtis-**

"Silence filled the wastelands, I could only hear the sound of the wind more clearly as I meditated. _Radha… please answer ..are you there?..._ My sudden meditation was interrupted by the presence of Aiden and Caider.

"Sephtis!" Aiden called out. "The 13th! We couldn't find her Chicago's quarantine base!"

"We looked everywhere, even in underground areas. She wasn't insight!" Cader added.

"You assholes…can't you see I'm busy!?"I yelled at them. I clenched my fist, both of them let out cry, falling to the ground and yelling as I influenced more pain in their skulls. Shizen then appeared out of the ground in front of me, leaving another trail of flowers as she appeared. "Well where is the 7th user then?" I said. Shizen shook her head. "I want words dammit!" Shizen seemed frightened as I threatened the girl. But before I could injure the girl, I could then feel the presence of Ignis. Strangely, the presence was slower than usual; Ignis seemed to appeared right above me, hovering, before I could feel the presence of her arrival. _Strange…did she teleport somehow?_

"Sephtis, the 12th isn't in Juneau…" Ignis responded, I growled in anger.

"Where the hell are those three then?" I yelled out loudly, my anger causing everything near me to react. The dust and pebbles around me started to hover and the ground began to fracture. I soon calmed myself down, dismissing the power quickly before it would start attacking my comrades. I could then feel the close presence of Adam, his strong vibrations causing the ground in the distance to crumble away, and replace, revealing Adam and a dome made of clumped rocks and dirt. He seemed worn out and rather tired.

"I…got the 11th…" He said, constantly huffing.

"Is he secure?" I asked. Adam shook his head. I sighed and snapped my fingers for everyone to listen.

"Ignis, Shizen, get him from the top. Caider, weaken him with your water" I commanded. The three obeyed, Ignis hovered over and landed on top of the dome, she summoned her power and placed her palm on the earthy dome. I could spot a few black branches sprouting out from the top. Shizen summoned long vines around the dome, which quickly sprouted inside the earthy dome. Caider then spun his hand in a slow circular movement.

"Might want to move" Caider suggested to Ignis, she moved to the side, revealing black branches which sprouted out of her palm. Water and steam blasted out of the earthy dome. Unexpectedly, they stopped. The fast flowing water froze in its place. A man teleported rapidly around, making his way toward me and tackling me to the ground.

"To slow!" He said. I glared at him; I held my hand out toward him. He began to float as he watched himself hover off the ground. I could finally make out what he wore. His face was split into two different ways. He had light brown hair on one side, and jet-black hair on the other. A blue eye on one side, and a dullish pink one on the other. He wore a navy blue jacket with a hoodie that was open to reveal a light turquoise blue and black-checkered shirt. He also had dark blue jeans and black sneakers. As he hovered in the air from my telekinesis, Ignis acted quick and binded him with her power. Once she did, the man started to emit a blue and pink glow around him. He teleported again, leaving behind a large blast to take down Ignis. But she was capable of handling the amount of pain she just took. I could feel the man's presence, coming behind me. I smiled and pulled out my needle. Quickly and carefully holding my eyelids, and jabbing my eye, I removed it quickly and covered my eye. I started to get the hang of it, but the pain was to immense to handle. As the presence got closer, I quickly turned around and widened my injured eye. Once I did, the man teleported right behind me, his hand emitting a light blue glow, which he was ready to attack me with. He came right into view and starred at my injured eye. As he stared, his eyes began to turn into blue dots. He cancelled his quick attack once his eyes changed color. I smiled as I finally got in control of hm.

"What's your name?" I commanded him.

"Astro…"He responded.

"Well done Adam…" I commented to the earth user behind me, I turned around to see Adam faint on the ground. _Sephtis… _the strange voice in my head called out. _Radha? _I responded. _Why did you call me? _She asked, I quickly responded. _I was worried about you…I could feel your pain within me. Where are you? I'll come to you… _I offered. _There are three special people, they are one of Kyle's…do you want to meet them? _I gasped, I didn't bother to think it through yet. If I did, whatever I thought would be transmitted to Radha right away. _Alright then…where are they? _I asked. _Follow the destructive trail from Juneau… back to my base… _She responded. _I'll be there then… _The last words I transmitted ended with an echo. And the back of my head stung from doing so.

"What is it?" Aiden asked, scratching his head.

"We have located the three together, we'll meet them at once"

"What about Kesi and Aira? Shouldn't we wait for them to retrieve the 5th?" Caider asked. I soon remembered about the 5th and I growled in response. Caider was right, there was no other way to contact Kesi and Aira to meet us at Radha's location. But getting to Juneau quickly using Astro's new teleportation power would be a breeze. All we could do now is wait until they return.

"We'll wait for them then. When they do get back here, we will be up against the toughest enemies… especially Radha…and the 13th…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sooo here is another chapter. And a lot of things start to fall into place. Also please remember to leave a review! They have been kind slow lately. Enjoy!**

**Nova-**

-"Radha?" I called her name. She still seemed dazed after mumbling about someone named Sephtis. She then let out another yelp and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry about that. A close friend was contacting me" She responded.

"More withers? Weren't you and those pests enough to deal with?" Unknown spoke up.

"Don't worry, he's sorta like me" She responded with a cheeky smile. _Sorta meaning a crazy wither that lives in the ground? _I thought. "Never mind, what were we talking about again?"

"Evil metal man…" Storm reminded her.

"What's there to know about him?"

"Anything"

"Not sure about his mechanical suit thingy, maybe another project he did or something like that"

"Then tell us about his commitment to Project Fear" Unknown spoke up.

"I've already told you everything about what Project Fear is. Why Kyle created it, how we were created, and its purpose in this damned world"

"Something I quite don't understand" I spoke up. Radha and the others looked at me as I spoke. "How is it that Project Fear allowed us to have these powers?" They all then examined their hands. I did as well, and summoned a small flame that burned in my palm.

"Now I don't understand," Radha spoke again. "How is it you are capable of wielding more powers than us?" I shrugged in response.

"I don't care about how much I can wield. And don't give me that: because you were the successful 13th shit"

"That reminds me" Unknown then spoke "How about you try wielding little wither's here power?"

"How do you expect to me to do that?" I asked.

"The same way you think how you wielded your other powers" He responded. It became clear then. The metal wall, when I punched it hard enough that it made my knuckles bleed, I then learned how to wield magnetic powers. And when I held onto that machine that let out electricity, the blood from my hands after getting shot allowed me to use electricity. And Unknown proved it that it wasn't chance that I could wield these power, by slitting my palm and pushing me into the frozen pond. And as I touched the fractured ice, I was capable of using ice powers. _It's my wounds that cause me to wield such powers inside different objects… _I thought. But how was I going to wield Radha's power of darkness? There was no possible object I could imagine to cut a gash in my hand to wield such a power.

"Well Nova?" Storm called, as if I didn't bother to listen to Unknown's theory.

"I'm thinking it through" I responded. What was there I could use that represents darkness? The emotional negativity? Standing inside a pitch-black room? Black paint? Now I was just thinking like an idiot. I then got it. _Shadows! _I thought.

"Radha, stand somewhere that has a lot of light" I said. She got up and looked around the room, a room that was practically empty yet nicely decorated with all sorts of blocks. She then gave up and called to the others sitting across from us.

"Anyone got something that lights up?" Leo decided to pull out his red laser pointer that he loves and he pointed it at the ground demonstrating to Radha what it could do.

"I need a light, not something to hypnotize cats…" She said. Suddenly loud meows and hisses filled the room which came from one side of the room. A couple of withered ocelots began to chase the red dot.

"It's back! That damned dot must be destroyed!" One of them yelled out. Leo quickly turned off his laser pointer and hid it in his pocket. Everyone just stared at the large group of withered ocelots piling on top of each other trying to catch the red dot. All of them scratching or hissing at each other. Radha sighed; she put both of her hands together, black energy uncontrollably spreading out. And she aimed it at the ferocious felines. As it landed, the black energy bursted and exploded into black sand which then disappeared. Blasting some of the withered ocelots away or killing a few of them. They sprinted back to a corner or jumped out of the hidden room we were in at an amazing height.

"Anyone have something less dangerous?" She asked. _Don't ask for Leo's knives then… _I thought. Still no luck, no one had any torches or any type of light source. Storm sighed and summoned and dismissed his electricity in boredom. I noticed the rather faint but distant glow it had as he did.

"Storm, how about you use your electricity as a light source?"

"Heh?" He didn't seem to quite understand when I told him. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward where Radha was. I then summoned my electricity, as I held onto Storm's hand, the electricity moved toward Storm's hand. I then focused more power on the electricity, it's glow started to brighten as I did.

"Keep it like that" I commanded him. I then took Radha's hand pulled her toward where Storm was. Her shadow was reflecting on the ground just as planned. I then summoned a sharp ice shard and used it to slit the palm of my hand. The cold fragment stung my wound. I clenched my hand as blood dripped down my fingers. I got down on the ground then loosened my grip, placing my hand on Radha's shadow. The strange power, calling me again. _Cmon...I know your there…_ I could feel my strength increase, my body feeling a lighter. I then lifted my hand off the ground, and looked at my palm. The blood completely dried out, and the wound gone as well. _Just what I thought… _

"Did it work?" Storm asked, dismissing his electricity.

"Let's see then" I responded. I held my hand out in front of me, the strange power once again possessing me as I concentrated hard enough for it to appear. Black flames then burst out of my palm. They seemed different than my normal fire that I used. Everyone around me lauded at my new power. Especially Leo, who always seemed to love viewing my powers with his classic gapped mouth. Everyone except Unknown who was sitting on the lounge chairs we were sitting, his arms folded, and his hoodie hiding his face, I might have spotted him grin in a response of appreciation.

**Sephtis-**

As we waited for Kesi and Aira to return with our last user before heading out to find the other four, I only used the time to meditate. Every time I meditated, I could feel my telekinesis strengthen and relax myself out of anger when using my power out of control. Though it was hard to focus on my inner peace with the others doing things as loud as possible. A few of them summoned or used their power out of boredom, or just chatted away. I then stood up and summoned my power in anger.

"Where the hell are those two bitches?!" I yelled. Silence then flooded over the group, only the sound of wind blowing, which then got stronger.

"Sephtis, no need to loose your temper. Were here already" a familiar voice of Kesi spoke up. It seemed like my presence wasn't as strong as my anger to notice Kesi right away.

"And?" I asked impatiently. Kesi pointed to the sky. Above us was the recognizable turquoise hair with black and white highlights of Aira hovering and holding a person. I could feel strong winds blasting on me, as soon as Aira landed. The winds then turned into a calm breeze. Aira seemed to be holding a girl that had white long wavy hair. She wore a dull light blue jeaned shirt underneath an open black and white checkered jacket, she had dark blue jeans, and white and black patterned combat boots. She seemed unconscious, as she didn't move at all. Aira placed her on the ground and took a few step backs. I pulled out my needle and took a glimpse at it before clenching it. I then held my eyelids open and watched the needle's sharp end point directly at my eye, I also noticed that my hands were shaky as I held it. _Why am I so afraid all of a sudden? _I thought. I pushed away the thought and forcefully jabbed the needle in my eye, to the point where I pushed it in deep enough it hurt more than ever. I pulled out the needle carefully and threw it to the ground. I yelled out in pain and placed both my hands infront of my eye, blood and tears dripping down. _Something's changed about this… _I thought still yelling in pain and frustration. I then made my way toward the unconscious girl and tried to open my eye. It reached a point where I had to hold my eyelids open to get a view of the girl. As soon as I kept it open long enough to realize the girl's eyes opened and turned into blue dots. I immediately covered my eye and took a glimpse of the 5th with my other good eye. "Tell me…your name" I said, pain still stinging me as I tried to form those words.

"Aura" She said, her voice sounding gentle. "You're injured…let me heal you" She insisted, making her way toward me and removing my hands away from my injured eye. She put her hand over and covered my eye, her hand emitting a bright glow. I could soon feel the pain fade away, turning into ease instead of discomfort. She then removed her hand and backed away. I could open up my newly healed eye completely. I placed my finger around my cheek and eyelids, the blood and tears also gone.

"Alright then, we're heading to Juneau to find our last four members" I announced.

"Didn't I already tell you that the 12th isn't even in Juneau?" Ignis reminded me. I shook my head.

"They are not in Juneau's quarantine base, but somewhere near it" I said. "Astro, can you teleport us there quickly?" Astro nodded and made his way toward me. He held out his hand as it began to emit a dullish pink glow, a quick flash then surrounded us, and our environment changed from a wasteland, to a view of the half destroyed quarantine base of Juneau.

"Done" He said.

"How do you expect us to find them now?" Caider spoke up. I could feel the presence of a withered ocelot in the distance behind us.

"We won't find the way, but the cat will" I said, I turned around immediately and spotted the ocelot in the distance, nibbling on the flesh of a human carcass. It immediately looked up in surprise.

"Shit…" I could hear it mumble through the use of my presence. The ocelot turned around and bolted away.

"Astro, quick, teleport us to where it's going" I commanded him. Astro locked his view of the scampering ocelot. His hand then emitted a mix of light blue and pink, pointing at where the cat was.

"I can already picture it's movements, instead of us teleporting to where it is, I can teleport us to where it's already going" He stated, another rapid flash surrounded us, revealing a new environment. We were then surrounded by a vast wasteland. In the distance was a large hole. I ran up to it, the others following me from behind. Once we made it toward the hole, I looked over from the ledge. What I saw: Radha with the 7th, 12th and 13th.

**Nova-**

"Sephtis!" Radha called. Kat had already panicked and pulled out one of her pistols and fired shots at the wither. But as Kat fired the shots, they only froze right before it could hit the wither.

"Aiden…Kesi…" He said slowly. "Shizen….Ignis…" he said, saying the unfamiliar names quicker. "Adam, Caider, Aira, Astro, Aura, get them now!" All of the jumped down and got into a battle stance, except for one girl with light brown hair wearing a red sweatshirt and black leggings.

"Ignis! Get down there now!" The withered probably known as Sephtis commanded, she only laughed sinister. "Bitch…" he mumbled, he gave her a glare and clenched his fists, and he gasped in a sudden realization. The girl the withered called her as Ignis held her hand out, the wither started to float as he looked in amazement and threw him to the ground hard. "Why wont it work?" He said angrily.

**Sephtis-**

I slowly got off the ground and faced Ignis. It's strange, my mind control wasn't affecting her at all, she didn't scream out in pain. _What the hell… _I thought.

"You're times as "leader" are done!" She said. She widened her eyes, looking directly at mine. My brain then started to feel like it was squeezing itself. I yelled out in pain and grasped my head. I could feel all the wills of my controlled users slipping away from me, and my eyes flashed white. The pain soon faded and I scanned my surrounding's, nothing happened. I crawled over to the ledge and looked at my users. They were no longer in my command; they all rubbed their eyes as if they just awoke from a deep sleep.

"Wah..Where the hell am I?" Adam said, looking around the area.

"The hell are we is the question…" Caider stated with a neutral expression.

"No!" I yelled. "What the hell did you do Ignis?" All of my once mind-controlled users looked at me, squinting their eyes or summoning their power in anger.

"You…"Aiden started.

"You're that withered asshole!" Kesi yelled.

"See what happens when you don't think through your plans?" Ignis said, she added another loud sinister laugh.

"Finally, I can wield all the powers I want! It seems like your ambition to wreck chaos in this world will come true…for me of course!" The final four looked at her in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" The man with a black t-shirt and jeans asked, my presence told me it was the 7th user.

"Your worst nightmare…" Ignis said. She jumped down and made her way to the four users. _This can't be happening… _

**Nova-**

The girl known as Ignis made her way toward us, slowly approaching Storm first, with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Show me your power then…" Ignis intimidated Storm.

"That desperate? Fine then!" He said, he summoned his electricity, it surged throughout his body quickly and spread quickly, reaching toward the sinister girl. Ignis held out her hand. What appeared: black energy, similar to Storm's electricity shot out, hitting Storm and throwing him to the back of the wall.

"Storm!" Snow cried. Ignis then made her way toward Unknown.

"C'mon old man…show me your power now…" Ignis then intimated Unknown and made her way toward him. Unknown chuckled; he got out of his seat and took a huge leap backwards.

"Now…I'm not stupid, and I ain't old. If you want to see my powers, you're just going to have to force me little sunshine…" Unknown teased.

"Fine" Ignis agreed. She leaped toward where Unknown was, a dark navy blue glow emitting from her hand. It seemed like she was going to use it on Unknown. But Unknown was fast, he quickly summoned an ice dome and surrounded it around himself, the glow soon disappearing when Ignis slammed it with the dome. She chuckled and took a leap backwards. She held her hand out once again. Black ice shot out, breaking the dome and going through it and soon hitting the wall. _Unknown! _I yelled. The dome then shattered, but Unknown wasn't inside it.

"Now I feel like an idiot. I just gave you an advantage did I?" Unknown said, appearing in the chair he was just sitting on with a casual smile, a look he might use as "Don't I feel stupid now?".

"I'm not done yet..." She said. She then made her way to Radha. Radha summoned a huge amount of black sand and threw it at the girl. She simply dodged it by summoning her own black sand. The black shiny sand they used collided, soon disapearing. _Who the hell is this girl? How can she copy our moves? _Ignis then held out her hand, black energy blasting out and hitting Radha, throwing her against the wall and injuring really badly. "All 12 powers…finally mine…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sooo here is the moment we have been waiting for! (No..not the ending...) but unanswered questions revealed! This also might be the saddest chapter of all... Keep it together my readers...stay strong... (Just like what Aura would say...) Enjoy!**

**Nova-**

"Don't just stand there you guys!" Storm yelled. "Kill her or something!" Kat already had her gun out and pulled out her other one. Firing multiple shots at this mysterious girl. It was no use though, she was able to deflect the bullets away from herself. A man wearing a jean vest and black shirt with light grey jeans slammed his hand into the ground hard. A large column made of stone popped out of the ground on top of Ignis. I could feel a strong earthquake vibration coming from the man's power. As soon as the ground was still, the wind then began to blow, faster and harder. The winds were so strong it cut down the earth column into two pieces. The column then exploded into nothing but pieces of stone or dirt. Ignis was then hovering off the ground, staring at all of us. I then noticed a rather black glow beaming off herself.

"Shit! Get out of the way everyone!" Radha commanded. Radha went hiding out of view from the hole, clinging to a wall. Everyone then went running of view from Ignis, hiding next to the walls or corners. There was silence at first, then the sound of hovering getting louder and louder, then…a flash hit from the exposed ground of the room. A flash covered my view, my ears started ring. _Was this death? _I thought. After the ringing, there was silence…nothing to be heard. Not the sound of anyone, or the sound of wind blowing. My view then became clear, as I realized rocks and stones were above me. Dust covered my view, and filled my lungs. I coughed a bit, before pushing away the fallen and heavy stones and looking at the destroyed surrounding.

"Guys?" I called, no one seemed to respond. The sound of rocks tumbling caught my attention quickly. The view of unfamiliar people pushing rocks out of the way, coughing and coming toward me became a bit clear. The dust was beginning to settle on the ground. _Wheres Kat and the others? _I thought.

"Kat? Chris? Leo?" I called, they didn't respond. I looked around the destroyed room, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Something then caught my eye in the corner of one wall. It was person, the familiar person of Kat! Her body seemed motionless, which then terrified me. I ran up to her, kneeling down and holding her head up.

"Kat!" I yelled. I ran up to her, pushing the heavy rocks and stones from Kat's fragile body. Storm then ran up to me, he seemed to be completely covered in dust and rubble. Something also caught his attention near Kat. I looked over to what he was looking. It was Mark and the others, and they were also covered in rocks and dust and their bodies were motionless.

"Mark! Snow!" He called, a hint of worry and pity in his voice. I turned my attention back to Kat as I heard her cough and spring back to life.

"Kat…" I said, I couldn't help but shed a tear. Kat then smiled at me as I sobbed.

"Hey..." Her voice sounded rasp. "S-so much for having an easy life…right?"

"You're going to taste that easy life, whatever it takes Kat..." I promised her. She only shook her head in disagreement and coughed more.

"My ribcage is completely crushed, and so are my organs. There is nothing you can do to save me now" I slammed my hand onto the ground, fracturing and breaking the ground as I did. Kat wasn't done saying her last farewells to me."Try and finish your goal, without me…without us…" She then rested her head on the ground, her eyes staring at nothing. She gave away her last breath, before her body became completely still.

"Kat…no!" I yelled. I then cried, the one feeling I hated the most. This feeling that I always hid to make myself strong, suddenly pour out of me as I mourned over my friend. I got her into this, and it's my fault she is dead. No…not just her…Chris, Leo… Mark and Snow as well. _I failed you guys…there's no one to blame but me… _Someone then patted my shoulder, a girl with white hair, emitting a rather light glow on her body.

"It's not your fault they died. It was their trust and will, that made them keep following you which killed them" She responded. I wiped away my tears and got up from the ground, and turned my attention to the girl. All of the unfamiliar people standing behind her. All except Unknown, he was laying his back against the wall and looking at our dead friends. He had a look of regret, something I haven't seen him express. One of them held out their hand, it was a wither. Kat's body then started to drift off the ground and float off the ground. The same with Mark and the others, Storm seemed to be mourning over his best friends body. Watching his friend strangely float away from him and toward me. Once all of the bodies were recovered off the ground, they lay evenly on the ground. The same man, with the jean vest and black shirt knelt down and placed his palm gently on the ground. The ground beneath the bodies soon deepened, creating five graves underneath each of them. A girl with brown hair with green highlights came over to the graves, waving her hand in a slow pace. An array of flowers bloomed out of the ground, grass as well.

"Thank you…" I replied to the three's help. I walked over to Kat's grave, taking one last look at her. _I promise you…and the rest of you…I won't let you down… _

**Sephtis- **

I was saddened over the death of these five people. Why did I feel sadness? Of all deaths I have caused, this one seemed to have gotten through me, even though I wasn't the murderer of them. As I watched the 13th say her final farewells to each of her friends, the others turned and glared at me.

"You bastard…" Kesi said with a low voice, she started to swell up with the tears. "Can't you see what you have done?" I started to back away as they tormented me.

"I'll kill you for this, you ungrateful asshole!…" the 7th then got up and made his way toward me quickly. He summoned electricity in his hand, and ready to throw a punch at me with it.

"Stop" The voice of the 13th called. Storm looked back at her, everyone seemed to do as well. "We all need to live" the 12th behind the wall then started to chuckle.

"You choose now to take Kyle's words for granted?" He asked.

"No…she's right" Radha spoke up. "We all have to survive and fight together. We can work together to kill that bitch that killed our friends!" She stated.

"No way!" Aiden spoke up. "I had enough of this withered asshole, you can't trust him!" Aiden pointed at me, the others mumbled in agreement, even Radha had a look in which she seemed to agree.

"What…what makes you think I want you join you anways?!" I yelled.

"That's a lie Sephtis. You spent such a long time gathering all of us together, trying to complete your ambition. And when you almost reached your goal, Ignis went nuts; only then you felt sadness over Nova's friends." Aura pointed out. I gasped, quickly hiding my response. How could she tell? No…it wasn't my presence that told me she knew. Maybe she knows I still feel the regret and sadness I have hidden inside me. Was it always hidden from my ambition? Now I felt like a fool…everything I've caused and did...was for my own purpose. _I am a withered after all…just like the others...something that shouldn't even exist. _

"You're right…" I mumbled.

"I don't care! That doesn't prove us we can trust you!" Adam yelled. I clenched my fists in anger...no I had to hide it away this time, I'll show them proof instead.

"Fine! I'll show you how much I care!" I yelled. I pulled out my needle, taking one last look and grasping it tightly and pointed it at my right eye. Stabbing it and Deepning the wound. I yelled out in pain, I could feel my telekinesis rage out of control. Once the needle was deep enough and pulled it out quickly. Permanently removing my eyeball out of my socket. I covered my eyelid quickly, looking at my bloody eyeball that I skewered on the needle. I threw it on the ground and looked at everyone. They were all silenced by my action. "Do you see now? How much I care? I permanently removed my power to take control of you all ever again!" I stated. The 12th then started to clap at a slow pace.

"Alright, way to go. Now enough of the talk, lets go teach that "Little miss sinister" a lesson or two…" He said. Aiden and Adam still looked unsure about me though, a few of the others as well. Aura came up to me and pulled out a grey cloth from her pocket and gave it to me.

"Hide your scars, prove you're strong without you're deadly weapon" She said. Offering me the cloth. I took it from her and wrapped it around my head, hiding my lost eye but showing my other, tying a knot and tightening in.

"Thank you" I said with a nod. The 12th then backed away from the wall he was lying on and came toward us.

"Now after that "stunning proof", it's best we all know our names now" The 12th pointed out.

"Radha" Radha spoke first.

"Aiden"

"The names Adam"

"I am called Caider…"

"Aura"

"My name's Aira"

"Storms the name"

"I'm Kesi"

"…" Shizen mumbled.

"Oh..that's Shizen, she doesn't talk much" Kesi spoke up for her.

"I am Sephtis" I spoke up then

"Hey there, the names Astro"

"I ain't got no name, just call me Unknown"

"Nova…My name is….Nova"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post the other day...stuck in traffic. Also this is the ending of our story to Badlands! I'm really glad you loved this story, I never gotten more than 80 reviews before. Thanks for your support guys! And enjoy this story! Thanks everyone!**

**Nova-**

I took one last look at the opened graves of our friends, the natural life that Shizen used flourished onto their bodies. I then turned back to the other 12, they still seemed to be waiting for me.

"What?" I asked.

"We're waiting for you" Kesi spoke up. I looked at her with a gaze of confusion.

"We know you're the only one capable of defeating that unforgivable bitch" Storm added. I smiled and nodded.

"What are we waiting for then?" I said. I held my hand out, summoning a sharp ice shard. Making four cuts on one hand, and three on the other, pain stinging on each of the wounds. "But I can't do it alone" I added. I went over to the exposed hole, it seemed wider since Ignis blasted that powerful beam into the room we were in. I held my one hand out, blood dripping as I pointed it at Sephtis. "Lend me your powers, all of you" Sephtis then held out his hand, then clenching it. I could feel a strong pressure and vibration on my hand as he concentrated his telekinesis on me. One of the cuts soon disappeared, and I felt this strange power flow through me again. I clenched my hand tightly, as I did, I began to float off the ground, slowly ascending to the top of room. As soon as reached the top, I dismissed the power, falling to the ground and landing on my feet. The others summoned their power, using it to catch up with me. I then turned my attention to the sky, a gigantic black sphere surrounding what seemed to be a bright white light. _What the hell kind of power does she have? _I thought. Astro then teleported to catch up with me, his hand was glowing an intensely bright light, flashing blue and pink colors.

"Nova here!" He called. He clasped his hand onto mine. I could feel the strange power again, but even stronger. I looked at my hand, only one cut remaining on it. _Still a lot more to go through… _I then clenched it again, a bright pink glow emitted from my hand, similar to Astro's. I then see endless flashes of pink and blue lights surrounding my vision. Every time it flashed, the environment around me changed, getting me closer toward the incredibly large sphere. I dismissed the power, looking back to see the others in the distance, they seemed to catch up with me really quick.

"Nova here, catch!" Adam's voice called. He popped out of the ground in front of me, stone and dirt blasting out. He threw a stone block fragment to me, which I caught. I opened my palm, taking a look at the fragment, it seemed to be clumped with dirt and other various minerals. The strange power came to me again, even stronger than before. I dropped the fragment and took a look at my hand, all the cuts completely gone. I took a look at my other hand; four of the cuts still seemed untouched though. I could hear the sound of hovering again, an identical sound the one that Ignis used. I looked over to the sky again, the black sphere seem to have started acting erratically as I got closer to it. Black electricity surged out, bolting to the ground like lightning. I held my hand out and clenched, as I did, the ground below me started to form a dome shape around me. It was pitch black inside the dome, I could hardly see anything. It then broke apart when lightning struck it. I then took the moment to dodge out of the way from the lightning and falling stone pieces._  
><em>

"Nova…you will need this…" The familiar voice of Caider came from behind me. He had his hands stuffed into his pocket. He then lifted his hand out of the pocket offering me something. I held out my hand with the last few cuts out, and water spewed out from the palm of Caider's hand. I then pulled my hand out of Caider's "gift" looking at my wounded hand. Only three cuts remained on it. _Nearly there… _I thought. While Caider and I were to distracted with him offering a piece of his power, another flash of lightning bolted on the ground, moving erratically like a tornado and making its way toward Caider and I. I quickly held my hand out to block it, but Sephtis came in fast, holding both his hand out and blocking it.

"Don't just stand there you two, get moving!" He commanded. I took a few steps back, looking at the sight, before making a sprint out of the danger with Caider on my tail. Storm went running in, standing right where we were. His body blasted into electricity, which surged around him. Sephtis then dismissed his power, letting the dark lightning bolt land on Storm. Surprisingly, the bolt didn't injure him. Instead it was absorbed, his body still flooded with electricity.

"Someone wants to offer you something Nova…" Caider said, looking behind me. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Shizen was holding a flower in hand, which was growing out from soil that she probably summoned. She offered me the flower, and smiled at me.

"You really don't say much don't you?" I pointed out. Shizen didn't seem to respond; I just took the flower and examined it. As I was examining it, another one of my cuts disappeared, leaving two wounds left.

"Nova! We could use some help over here!" Storm yelled to me, still trying to absorb all the lightning bolts that dared to attack him. I looked back at the others, they used their powers to get through the black sphere. Sephtis flew over to the top, trying to get through, but he was electrocuted halfway through. As he fell, Astro pointed his hand at the falling wither, teleporting him to the ground safely.

"Thanks" he muttered. Radha came running up to me, she kept on glancing at the sphere as she did.

"There's no way we can get toward that thing!" She said.

"Try this Nova!" Aira called, she was flying toward me. I could feel a strong blast of wind as made her way toward us. She landed right next to me, and waved her hand on my last two cuts. One of them disappeared. I nodded in thanks and ran back to where Storm was, still absorbing the electricity. I clenched my hand then released. Waving my hand as I felt the wind blow through my hair. The wind, so strong, pushed the lightning bolt that Storm was attempting to absorb, out way, disappearing into nothingness. _It's not strong enough to break through that giant sphere…_

I sprinted back to where I was, trying to avoid the lightning bolts in that area.

"No use, it's to strong to break through" I responded.

"Try something else then. I'm sure you can do it" The familiar voice of Aura spoke up. She was making her way toward us; her body was still giving off a white glow.

"What makes you think I can?" I said, folding my arms.

"I don't. You think that's what you can do" She said. _What? I didn't get that at all… _She held her hand out and took my hand with my last cut facing me. She placed her other hand above it. Her hand then started to glow brighter. When the light from her hand then faded, she removed her hand, revealing no more wounds on either of them. _Finally… _"Get going" She added. I nodded in response, still looking at my hands. I then made my way under the sphere. Once I did, the bottom of the sphere started to act more stranger. Instead of electricity bolting down, black ice started to shoot out from the bottom, falling down hard and fast. I waved my hand in a vertical direction. Causing a piece of the ground to break apart and hover above me. Shielding me from the ice shards. I then summoned my wind, using it to launch out of the ground and toward the sky. As soon as I got closer, I remembered the incident with Sephtis when he tried to get close. I waited for the precise moment, squeezing my grip to prepare myself to summon a magnetic sphere around myself. My instincts told me the time was right, I summoned the sphere quickly. The electricity then ambushed me, surging around my sphere but not effecting me in anyway. _Just as planned… _I thought. I could almost make out Ignis in the center of all this "chaos" going around me. I dismissed the sphere and focused all my senses onto her. She then spotted me and laughed.

"Just like that?" She said.

"What then? Expecting someone else?" I asked.

"I feel bad now. It seems like I do have to get rid of you after all" She tormented.

"Seems like you read my mind. But I have to tell you that's my job" I held my hand out, steaming hot water splashing out like a geyser. Ignis froze the water right in its place. She then teleported away. _What is she planning? _I thought. I could then hear the small sound of wind blowing and Ignis whispering "To slow" as she began to throw a powerful punch at me, a light blue glow emitting from her hand. I quickly used my teleportation to get away from the attack quickly, but I was still injured in the process, my back feeling a bit numb from her ambush. I then held out my hand again, branches with sharp edges and thorns sprouted out. Trying to impale Ignis in any way possible. She summoned her black fire, burning the branches into nothing but ash in a matter of seconds. I broke off the branches and decided to use my wind once again. Swaying my hand quickly to the side, a blast of wind blew through. Ignis quickly covered her face with her arm and protected herself with magnetic sphere around herself. A small but wide cut was left on her arm from my attempts. "Oh, so you do bleed" I mocked again.

"You know you can't beat me 13th" She teased. "I'm your fear, your nightmare. Only this time, It's real" She smiled sinisterly. I widened my eyes.

"Well like all nightmares…they disappear. Just like you" I held my hand out, my hand emitting faint glow. Ignis dismissed her sphere, and summoned her darkness, ready to pounce. As she got closer, I strengthened the light, the glow turning into a luminous light. Blinding Ignis's view as well as mine. The time was right, I found an opening. I summoned my darkness, turning it into a spear like shape, and throwing it through Ignis. Impaling her chest. She had a look of surprise and shock. As she tried to make out words, she only spat out blood. The dark sphere around us began to fade slowly around us, the chaos also fading.

"You're not free. Remember you have nowhere else to go, and no one else to be there for you" She said with a rasp voice. I grabbed her collar and pulled her toward me.

"You're not free. Remember that you have nowhere else to go, and no one else to be there for you" I copied her words, making my voice sound deeper and more threatening. Once the dark sphere completely faded away, so did Ignis's life. Her body….withering away…into nothing else but dust. _Good riddance… _I then began to descend to the ground. I finally did it; I fulfilled my promise to Chris, Leo, Mark, Snow, and Kat… now they can rest in peace….Aira was flying toward me as I slowly descended. She put my arm around her and helped me descend faster to the ground. As soon as I felt the ground below my feet, I fell to the ground and stared at the sky.

"Don't die Nova!" Kesi shouted.

"She's not dying, she's just tired" Unknown pointed out, Kesi sighed with relief.

"I'll heal her" Aura offered. She pushed her away through the group of people and summoned her light, holding her hands and waving them above my body. I could feel all of the pain and injuries wash out of me. Nothing else but ease filled me.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I got off the ground and dusted myself off. Making my way out of the group of people.

"What now Nova?" Storm asked. I stopped dead in my tracks not daring to turn back and look.

"We know what we are capable of doing right?" I said. "Before Kyle died, he told me that we all had to live, that we all had to stay together. So will you all take Kyle's words for granted?" I then turned around. They didn't seem to respond. Were they beginning to have second doubts? Storm then made his way toward me.

"I'll go where ever you go" He supported, patting my shoulder.

"Don't leave us out then" Aira pointed out. Kesi and Shizen followed her from behind.

"It's best we stay together then" Sephtis spoke, glancing at Radha, both then making their way toward us.

"Agreed…staying together is a good option…" Caider spoke, Adam chuckled at him, Caider just seemed to ignore him as he made his way toward us.

"Where you go, I go" Aura spoke then, Astro scratched his head and soon smiled, following her.

"Hell yeah I'm coming with you guys!" Aiden then cheered. All that was left was Unknown he seemed unsure about the idea.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm going home" He said.

"Get your ass over here Unknown…" Storm spoke up. Unknown then chuckled.

"Looks like electric boy does have guts after all" Unknown teased, soon joining in. Storm muttered something I couldn't quite hear about Unknown. I smiled and nodded to them, turning around and taking a few steps forward.

"It's settled, we're a team now. We will survive this war on our own, together" I said.

I placed my hand on the ground, and removed it. A small flower blooming, grass also spreading. _Don't forget about me…please…_

_So…what are we now? Who are we? We are nothing… we are not human…nor wither…something that shouldn't exist in this world. I had to learn this the hard way…through blood, sweat and tears to find my truth...Those last words…the last words of that damned chaotic girl…Ignis…she reminded me of my fear…She was not my fear…no…but she was right about something. My fear…has…and always been…my number…13…My fear is what is in the this world…everything…everything has been my fear…13….the new number of the devil...no...not the devil...the number of the withers...something I have feared…why? Was Project Fear revolved around our fears? Was it because our fears…is the fuel to our powers? 13…I will always live with it…I can never escape it…this never ending cycle…slowly ticks again…the world is changing…we are changing…I'm changing…13...13 of us...we are the future to this...this damned world...I am known to be feared now...not just in America...but in this world...I am an angel...in the disguise of the devil...I'm the Demon...no...I...am...Nova..._

_The world is changing…yes…it only makes sense…if we follow its footprints…._


End file.
